Imperio
by Senyor Fier Mensheir
Summary: Belief is a powerful thing, and with so many believing Harry to be a real lord of hell, someone has taken notice. DarkHarry, Yr 3 of my Dark Curses series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**Imperio**

*

*

_**chapter one**_

_*_

_*_

Through his emerald magic, he could kill, he could add to his already long life by comsuming the lifeforces of others, he could add to his already large store of replenishing magic by comsuming he spirit of others, he could add to his already Library of Alexandria like intellect, knowledge, and wisdom, by assimilating portions of the souls of others. He had been betrayed by life, and due to such betrayal he had in turn turned his back on life.

His emerald flames the flames of death had granted him the ability to kill, and by killing he himself could live. This power had also granted him the ability to perform soul magics, ones which even the darkest of modern wizards dared not even dream of. It was at such a level that horcruxes looked like child's play, and considering that Tom Riddle had made his very first one as an underage wizard, it really was child's play.

Through is crimson magic he could take revenge deal out as much and even more pain and suffering thna he had received during his formative years while under the care of his late relatives, put to death by him. His crimson magic could deal out pain as a form of torture, while at the same time could be used to make reflexes faster, get the heart pumping blood faster, cause the messages from the brain to travel to and fro at two to five times their normal speed. The threshold of pain could be upgraded, causing the tolerance for pain to be upgraded as well. Pain receptors could even be nulled, destroyed even, causing those without them to feel no pain, but could still feel other things, they would not lose their sense of touch, only their ability to feel pain.

The crimson flames could affect plant life in such a way that they would mutate plant life into two forms, thorny bushes or trees with thorns, both versions bearing poisonous red fruit. Both versions also gaining more humanoid features. Roots taking the forms of humans, and trees gaining the haunted tree look, but actually able to move about as they wished. The plants born of the seeds of the fruits gained something else, they gained a soul, filtered excess from Harry's own, creating new sentient life, while nature had her nymphs, her spirits of life. Harry on the other hand had accidentally created Death Nymphs, a new brand of spirit, a new brand of protector, defender, and warrior. Nymphs being caretakers, nurturers, and healers. The crimson magic, the cromson flames, also had the effect of making Harry immune to fire, as well as giving him the ability to in a small way manipulate fire, not magical fire, but natural fire, but only to destroy, not to heal, unless he were to heal himself.

Harry had also, at an early age, found his own brand of mind magic, one which could not be blocked by the means which the wizarding world knew of. Harry could invade the mind of any individual he wanted to, save for Luna Lovegood whose magic was in a way similar to Harry's while at the same time different, she was still an enigma, one which Harry had yet to solve or figure out.

He could modify memories, but that was also a part of his brand of soul magic, he could replace, plant, and change memories on a whim. He could even form links between minds allowing for telepathic communications. He was a master of the mind.

Another extension to his emerald and crimson magics, was that of the art of necromancy. He was in a way a necromancer, not a lich, but he need not go that far, as he was already more or less immortal. His magic healed him of injuries, and due to his consumation of lifeforces, he would lived for more than centuries, there was also the addition to his bloodstream, the lovely addition of the philosopher's stone which Alchemist Nicholas Flamel had created after countless experiments. Not only could he produce the elixir of life, through a number of ways as he had experimented, but his blood, if used to boil almost any kind of metal would turn that metal into gold.

He had experimented with necromancy, and been able to produce some promising results, such as human puppets and sleeper agents, as well as his Frost Worm, that one undead basilisk which he had created.

His arsenal not only held his magics but his servants and subordinates as well, also he had the wealth to actually wage war with Britain if he so chose.

He had house elves which had in a way evolved due to exposure to his magics, and had a thirst for blood, they thirsted for the hunt, for the kill, and for the pleasure of doing their master's bidding. They had already silenced a few families worth of house elves, those potential threats from outside the Potter family had been neutralized before they could actually become real threats.

His subordinates were not mindless drones, they actually had thoughts and feelings of their own, they also shared in his vision of a better and brighter tomorrow. But that was still a long time from actually happening.

He had at his right hand Charity Greyback, a niece of the criminal werewolf known as Fenrir Greyback though she wasn't aware of such a relation, she was also the fiance of Harry's left hand man, Tristan Cruor. Charity was a well mannered woman, with a habit of mostly acting the professional and personal assistant to Harry, while her fiance Tristan was the Head of Operations, specifically anything related to the criminal aspect of Harry's organization, Charity was in charge of the public face of the organization, which went under the name Potter Industries. Potter Industries of PI had a finger in a lot of pies in the business world. But one of their main businesses was in gardening and pottery, even though Harry had no green thumb or want to stay in a garden toiling away under the hot summer sun, he did have the capacity to appreciate the beauty of nature, even though he could destroy such beauty in an instant. He needed to keep his plants happy and healthy too, the seedling needed pots to be placed in after all. Of course that was his main reason at the moment for actually having a finger in the gardening and pottery business, the more minor reason was that a potter was one that made pots, and pots are sometimes where plants are placed.

Right under his second in commands, well more like second and third in commands, were the Heads of Magical Operations, namely Mario, Alfonso, and Dino Zabini, collectively known as the Zabini Trio. They were in charge of everything that had to do with the magical world, from recruitment, to jobs, to assassinations.

But this already extensive arsenal gained another addition to its ranks on the night of Harry's thirteenth birthday, as he once again relieved memories through his dreams. He dreamt about the Imperius Curse, Legilimency, and the Burning Coffin Curse.

The Imperius Curse's incantation is Imperio, it is used to control the actions of another, but can be thrown off if the victim has a strong enough will. It was consiered as a dark curse, an Unforgiveable even as if robbed its victim of free will. Harry already had his own brand of mind control. He really didn't need this particular spell, but it could be useful if he were to have his puppets perform it as they did not have the same abilities as he did, for he unlike them, was special. His puppets, whether the original soul inhabiting the body was a muggle or a magical, was outfitted with a new spirit, with a new magic core by Harry, which made casting spells to be different from what wizards and witches did, it was also untraceable by the Ministry of Magic. His puppets now had an invaluable ability, when they needed to do something.

Legilimency, it is a mind reading skill or ability, one which Lord Voldemort excelled in, able to read the minds of even the most protected of individuals. Something which Harry did not really need as he already had his own brand of invasive and protective mind magics. But it along with its coutnerpart, Occulomency, it was invaluable to his subordinates, as it allowed even the most magicless of individuals to perform surface scans as well as protect their own minds. All life had magic, even a teeny tiny bit of it, and if someone needed more Harry could implant their bodies with a little bit more. These magics didn't require all that much magic, so even a muggle whose magic was normally unaccessible would have been able to practice these two arts. Operations, the legal and illegal ones would be able to flow smoother with these additional skills. All Harry would need to do was compile his own instruction manual for his people, something which with the nigh infinite information his mind held would be able to accomplish with little to no hassle.

Lastly, the Burning Coffin Curse, whose incantation was Igneus Capulus, was a dark curse which when cast successfilly would force a coffin to suddenly appear around the victim and instantly combust. It also had the effect of completely sealing all movement, instantly atrophying muscles, and generally causing immense pain in the joints of the body. It was through this last curse which Harry had gained some personal additional power, it was through the dissection of this spell where Harry's brown magic came from, it was through this idea that Harry gained some brown flames, brown in the sense as the same color of dried blood. The power to instantly seal movement.

To celebrate his new found power, Harry had decided to go hunting, a whole year with no killings coming from his underworld faction had gotten them out from and completely away from the radar of the authorities. It was now time to once again make their presence known and felt in the underworld community. The other factions and families had begun to think that the Demon Lord had lost his thirst for death, and had grown weak. Well Harry planned on rectifying that misunderstanding.

"Tristan," Harry greeted his third in command as the man entered his office.

"My lord, how may I be of use this fine morning?" Tristan asked jovially.

"Comgal McTarvish has dared to insinuate that I am weak," Harry said.

"What would you have me to do him?" Tristan asked eagerly.

"Prepare the men," Harry said, "Its time rid London of its leprechaun infestation."

"What manner of pesticide do we use to rid our beloved city of such vermin?" Tristan asked.

"Smear their blood, brains, and guts, on the walls and pavement of the city," Harry said, "Use whatever means necessary to prove that I am still the Demon Lord, and all of you are my hellish host of demons and nephilim."

"What of Comgal McTarvish?" Tristan asked.

"I hear the goblins like their leprechauns crispy, and since he's such a juicy one," Harry said, "I'll roast him myself."

"Such a greasy leprechaun he is," Tristan said, "Are you sure the goblins will like such a fattening feast?"

"I'm sure they'll be delighted," Harry said, "If they do not appreciate the gift, then I shall make them experience the fourth circle."

"Understood sir, I shall now take my leave to inform the soldier of their reactivation," Tristan said, bowed and saluted in a silly little way, then left the office to prepare inform the troops, and prepare some leprechaun poison.

At four in the afternoon, Harry and his forces arrived en masse in the Irish quarter of the city, where all the Irishmen seemed to be holed up. Comgal McTarvish was apparently not at home, but his wife and eighteen year old heir was.

Harry's people had arrived from all over the city, entering the district from all sides, all of them waiting for the signal from their lord to begin their attack. While they had not been given specific targets, they decided on their own targets, so long as the Irish faction was dealt a severe to mortal blow, Harry would be pleased. Some of the men decided to climb up to the roof tops of some of the buildings, others waited on the street, while others still decided to sit reading newspapers in a nearby park.

Charity was among the group, the sole female of the group to be exact. She carried with her what appeared to be an umbrella, little did the people that were dismissing her presence know that she was a Penguin fan, the one from the Batman comics, who loved using umbrellas as weapons. Along with the umbrella, which was colored black, she also had a large carrying case laying at her feet. She was also a Harley Quinn fan, that girl could use any weapon she got her hands on to use in the name of her Mistah J. In the case she had a bazooka among other things.

Tristan on the other hand was busy making a spectacle of himself in the middle of the street, not so far away from the house of Comgal McTarvish. He appeared as if he were drunk on someting new, and was busily insulting some random person who clearly was a member of the McTarvish family. Tristan was a known member of the Potter faction, and was also a rather violent person, to actually within the territory of a rival family, made people belive that he was simply drunk and had tried to drink away his problems concerning the inability of his boss to continue being the demon that had taken control of a large portion of the underworld. He also appeared to not have any back up with him in case things got hairy, which made the Irishmen relax their guards, thinking that their combined might would be able to teach this one man a lesson in discipline if he ever got out of his drunken funk and decided to get violent.

The signal was not something subtle to give the operatives some form of cover to go about their business. It was very catchy and grabbed the attention of the entire neighborhood. Harry had decided that the had probably waited long enough for Comgal to arrive, and since he had yet to show up, Harry did the only thing to relieve his boredom, he exited the home, and just as the front door closed, the house exploded in a brilliant ball of flames, emerald, crimson, and brown. Surrounding harry was his maelstorm of magic, visible to the naked eye. The flames quickly formed arms, and began grabbing hold of victims, their specific magics also taking effect. The emerald flames slowly drained the life out of its victims, the crimson slowly caused insanity due to pain, and the brown flames sealed all movement of its captives then slowly turning their muscles to jell-o. In the midst of the raging inferno was Harry calm as the eye of a storm. He decided to sit on the curb of the road and wait for his operatives to finish off the rest of the members of the Irish faction. At his feet were the heads of Comgal McTarvish's family, their faces frozen in horror.

Upon feeling the sudden build up of his lord's power, Tristan lashed out at the people he was insulting a pair of steak knives exiting his sleeves and their handles landing within the grips of his hands, and their blades slamming home in the hearts of the men just as the explosion rocked the street. Once the men he was speaking to were dead, he moved on to the next group of stunned and surprised individuals, and slashed open their throats. He didn't discriminate at all, young or old, male or female, they were all Irish to his eyes, and they all deserved to die. It was his lord's orders, not that really mattered much to the dead and dying, but to Tristan it was the perfect excuse to cut loose, and enjoy the festivites.

Upon seeing the explosion rock the street, she opened her umbrella and flung it up into the air. There were running people all around her, none of them being her comrades thankfully, as when the umbrella was at its peak, she pulled on a nearly invisible wire, which let loose the umbrella's gunfire mechanism which made it rain bullets on the street, dealing heavy damage to the surrounding people. Leaving her umbrella to slowly descend as it emptied its payload, she pulled out the bazooka and launched several volleys at several houses until she actually ran out of shells. After repacking the bazooka, she pulled out an AK-47 and added more holes to the bodies of the Irish, man, woman, child, and pet, all fell to the terror of her little baby.

Mario Zabini had a bone to pick with several members of the Irish faction, so he dealt with them in his own special way. He pulled out a Desert Eagle and a Colt .45 and took pot shots at the members of his enemies families. It was a bit of fun, as was separating their heads from their shoulders in a shower of blood whenever one of them tried to move to another hiding spot.

Alfonso Zabini had a habit of playing in arcades when it was his day off. His favorite game being the sniping games, he always got into the top ten of the game, no matter how many people had beaten his top score, he made sure to place his name back in the rankings. Knowing this piece of infoamtion, it came as no surprise that he was stationed atop one of the nearby buildings sniping some of the hiding people, the ones missed by the rest of the ground forces. He treated these people as target practice for when he finally found that one twenty-one year old that insisted on beating his score out of the rankings everytime. He would prove to his rival that he was the best, by blowing his rival's brains out, but if he couldn't do that there were still nearly countless other people to waste bullets on.

Dino Zambini had a love for dogs, but his favorite breed was the doberman, which was why he had brought with him his specially trained pack of dobermen, all of their coats a sleek black, ears pointed, tails cut short, and their canines prominent and menacing. These dogs were trained enough to follow their master's orders. Dino, upon hearing the explosions, let loose his dogs and had them hunt down the leprechauns, the bearded bastards didn't stand a chance as Dino and his devil dogs tore into each and every person they encountered, foe only of course. His weapon of choice were his dogs, a pair of brass knuckles, and a mace, not the spray of chemicals, but the actual medieval weapon, which he used to bash skulls in.

The other operatives were simply all over the place, all of them had masks on, but not covering their faces, but simply stuck to their heads, facing the side, on their head as a hat, or hanging around their neck. They all had their masks, as those things were just as much their identification as their IDs were. The sounds of bullets flying and people dying filled the air, as did the sweet scent of death fill the district, a scent which would have attracted the authorities if it weren't for Harry's puppet army casting the imperius curse on anyone that tried to move in on the festivities, it was an invited guests only event, one which the main man, the celebrant, the host, the reason for the party had yet to arrive.

When Comgal's hellicopter was finally seen over the battlefield, it was suddenly pulled down before Comgal could give the order to get out of there. The hellicopter was pulled down and not shot down. Harry's flaming demonic arms had grabbed hold of the hellicopter and its blades and pulled the vehicle down.

"Hello Comgal," Harry greeted the gueast of honor of the party, "I had almost thought that you would not have come."

"You! How dare you!" Comgal said, then noticed the heads of his family, without really thinking about his next actions, he grabbed a pistol, leveled it with Harry's head, and fired.

The bullet didn't even leave the gun before it exploded in flames. The spark caused by the gunpowder in the bullet when it ignited was manipulated by Harry into exploding like a mini inferno, causing the gun to explode in the man's hand, taking the hand along with it.

"Y-you monster!" the man shouted.

"You dared to call me weak," Harry stated, "Now you and the rest of your faction will serve as an example to the other factions and families. No one crosses Harry Potter and gets away with it."

"Kill him," Comgal ordered his bodyguards as he cradled his bloody stump, when he noticed that they did not immediately follow orders he kicked one while saying, "Move already!"

The kick caused the man to crumple to the ground, his head hitting the pavement, killing him instantly. Their bodies had had their any possible movement sealed away, they had also been petrified. Essentially they were very close to death's door, but were stuck, in a way, staring at death's master.

"May you enjoy the stench and feel of shit for all eternity," Harry told the man, then roasted him with his crimson flame, killing him slowly, while sending his mind to the brink of insanity and back, never letting him crossover, as Harry intended the man to recognize the pain til the hellish end.

By the time the festivities had ended it was midnight. Harry finally mentally ordered his troops to leave the field of battle one after another, slowly and steadily, depending on where his operatives lived when not staying in the dorms. Charity, Tristan, the Zabini Trio, and himself were the last to leave, Harry taking the body of Comgal with him, which he really would be presenting to the goblin when he visited them the next day to once again make a withdrawal, he had received his school letter while waiting for Comgal after all.

By the time the police were finally allowed to leave their station and get to the site of the bloody battle, they found no such thing as living and breathing persons. They wondered how they had been held back, how they had not been able to keep the peace. Instead of finding the answers to such questions, they eneded up finding a message written on the street itself, written with the blood of the innocents..

_Let this be a lesson to all those that would cross the Demon Lord_.

All the members of the Irish faction had been taken out within only a few hours. The police couldn't do anything about it, while they were glad to be rid of the faction, they couldn't help but shiver in fear at the prospect of having to deal with whomever it was that had taken out all the members and families of the Irish faction lead by the McTarvish clan.

Investigation went underway, but would no one would be able to figure out who exactly it was that did it all. If they did find out that it was Harry and his group, there was little doubt that Harry would get to walk away scot free as he would simply influence the jury, judge, and prosecution. His people would get away with fines and the like as well, it wouldn't do if the judicial system didn't do something in the form of minor justice.

Harry had made sure to burn out all traces of his and his people's presence, as well as modifying the memories of any that survived the massacre for there was sure to have been some survivors, while they would not be found immediately, they would be found eventually. All they would remember seeing was that demons had attacked and killed everyone else. No mention of modern weapons, but demons, demons, and more demons.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**Imperio**

*

*

_**chapter two**_

_*_

_*_

"_Irish Mafia Massacre!_"was the headline splashed across the newspaper that Harry was reading the morning after the massacre which he and his people had participated in. There weren't many pictures of the area as it was simply too bloody and there was too much gory detail worth being seen accidentally by children during breakfast. But the message on written in the blood of the innocents could be mistaken for paint, which was why it was the only image allowed to be shown to the public.

The whole of the underworld was sure to have been shaken just by that one incident. Harry's faction was known for having the least number of operatives, but not much was known about anything else about him other than the fact that his faction had the largest kill count in the history of the underworld. There was also the fact that Harry had been killing since he was a year old, but not that many muggles knew about that little tidbit, but they did know that he had been killing people since well before he was eleven years old.

Harry within a few days of becoming known as the Demon Lord had cultivated an image which showed him as being not only on good terms, but also be viewed as a family friend of the many factions and families of the underworld. It would not do for him to be looked on with suspicion when one of the bosses of the underworld fell.

When it was confirmed that Comgal McTarvish had been one of the victims of the massacre, his will was read, a will reading which was attended by a few underworld bosses, and a few family members that had not been in the district at the time that things went down. It came as no surprise that Harry received a large share of the McTarvish assets, he was the Cursed Child after all. He acted the part of a child that had lost a father figure or something to that effect. Of course as it was known that he had a normally deadpan expression, the perfect poker face, people believed that he was truly depressed upon the information that one of his friends had perished in a massacre had finally sunk in.

After the will reading, Harry actually kicked Tristan in the shin when he whispered a joke about Harry becoming an actor of some sort, as he knew that his boss was only acting. When the other bosses that had attended had made their way to Harry, these were small time bosses that thought that through Comgal they would have one day made it big, he simply looked at them, shook their hands, accepted their offers of condolence..then said.

"Remember my words and do not cross me."

Such words visibly shook the bosses to the very core of their very being. Harry had lit his flames, but made them only visible to the bosses and no one else. He made sure that the heat that they could give off was felt only by the bosses. Through his mind magics he implanted in their minds that they had seen a second image impose itself over Harry, one of a demon lord, whatever they imagined one to look like. One of the men actually believed that Harry in his human form was the spitting image of the ruler of hell.

Some undercover agents of Scotland Yard were at the will reading, pretending to be staff and other things to observe the proceedings, as well as find out who got what. They hadn't really expected Harry to be there as they viewed his friendship with the Irishman to be superficial for some reason, but then they recalled the story of the Cursed Child. He had once again claimed a victim, they used to be only parental figures, now it was a friend that could also be viewed as a parental figure. That was when the thought struck them, how did Harry meet the man in the first place, it was such a random thing that the agents wanted to know. The thoughts that ran through their mind was that it was possible that Harry was somehow connected to the underworld.

Suspicion was immediately placed on the Cursed Child, but after a few days of investigations in Harry's dealings, it was found out that he actually had several businesses under his name, all of which were managed by Potter Industries, an entirely legal business. All the proper paper trails were there, there wasn't a hole anywhere. It was so perfect that the feds believed it to be too perfect, to the point that they couldn't even get approval to do further digging, not that they would have been able to find anything save for their graves.

The underworld businesses Harry ran, had many protections, magical protections ranging from protective wards for the locations, tracking charms for the goods, and a whole host of other things. It also helped that some of Harry's puppets as of last year had managed to get into the government, unsuspectedly helping Harry's underworld businesses have no problems.

He mainly dealt with human trafficking, drug smuggling, and death dealing. But a hit cost a lot of money as Harry's organization never failed. No matter what the client wanted, it would be accomplished. If they wanted the victim to die at a certain time, in a certain way, Harry would make sure it happened, it would happen exactly the way the client wanted it to happen, and at the right time, down to the last milisecond. All of which truly came at a steep price. But there were some people that Harry refused to kill, on principle, and simply because it would be pointless. For the pointless jobs, he would double the fee, which discouraged some, but there were still those few that still would pay, and Harry would accept, more money was always more money after all.

There was one case where one of Harry's operatives was asked by a client to actually kill Harry, well more like to decapitate him in front of the client at a certain time. Harry informed his operative that it would be alright, and approved of the mission. The man was willing to pay a large fortune, he even signed a contract which stated that should the job be accomplished, should Harry's head fall from his shoulders, then the man would pay up, everything he had. But if for some reason Harry would still be able to move and reattach his head, the man would pay with his life and soul. Harry did not accept impossible kills unless the client was willing to pay the price of his soul for wasting Harry's time.

It was a rather freakish performance. Harry entered where the room which the man specified, there were cameras hidden all over the room, through which several underworld bosses were watching the proceedings. They watched as Harry's operative appeared behind him, wrapped some wire around his neck, and sliced his head off, separating it from his shoulders. His body was then pushed forwards, landing on the ground with a silent thud.

The bosses couldn't believe that killing Harry was that easy, they couldn't believe that Harry was that suicidal. But their disbelief turned to horror as they watched the body push itself off of the ground, and stand, and walk over to the head. Harry's face which seemingly was frozen in a state of expressionlessness remained as such, but this time a demonic face made out of emerald flames appeared over his face like a mask. It was grinning, then the client burst into emerald and crimson flames. What followed was that the whole room was engulfed in flames, the client was burned to a crisp, at least his body was. But when his body fell, the bosses, their cameras still not being destroyed by the flames, witnessed the glowing essense of the man appear floating in mid-air then they saw the arms made ouf of emerald and crimson fire holding his three life elements up. They watched as Harry's head was reattached to his shoulders, and they watched as he sucked the glowing essense of the man. What happened after that remained a mystery of the bosses as their windows into the room were finally snuffed out by the flames.

The room was a conference room at a bank which was owned by the man, one which would be Harry's the next day as the contract he had signed had been magically connected to his last will and testament. Once again, Harry's cursed status would play its part, as even though the man did not know Harry, he left evidence of knowing Harry somehow.

Harry had decided for some reason to subscribe to the Daily Prophet. What caught his attention one morning was the reported escape of Sirius Black from Azkaban the Wizarding Prison, the equivalent of Alcatraz. The same day that such news was released for public consumption, similar reports were released to the Muggle public.

Sirius Black according to the last will and testaments of Harry's parents named Sirius Black as Harry's guardian should anything happen to them, but for some reason he had been convicted it seemed as the traitor of the Potters. According to Harry's assimilated memories from Voldemort, Sirius Black was truly the black sheep of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. It was actually a rat animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew that was responsible for the death of the Potter parents. Harry wouldn't really have cared much for such information if it wasn't for the news in both world reporting the man's escape.

"Tristan, I have a job for you," Harry told his subordinate via the intercom.

"Who do I get to kill?" Tristan asked hoarsely for some reason.

"Can I come?" Charity's voice was heard in the background.

"No one," Harry said, "I want you to find and capture Sirius Black, and bring him to me as soon as possible, and before the start of the school year."

"Seriously?" Tristan couldn't help but asking, then Harry heard some thumping noises, and the sound of a vase breaking, "Alright! Alright! No more jokes!...AHH not the face...not the face! The face! Hit the face! SQUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"Charity," Harry said.

"Yes boss?" she replied, her voice clearer and louder than when she asked to tag along.

"Patch Tristan up, and you may accompany him," Harry said, "Make sure that Tristan does not attempt to poison or kill him as I suspect this Sirius Black may have some hidden potential."

"As you wish, my lord," Charity said, then her voice became a little softer and farther from the intercom, Harry decided to listen in, "Tristan, get your lazy ass to the shower, I need to clean up all this blood....move it now...I'll hit you again if you attempt to crack another joke....its too early for that! Ahh!"

Harry got bored quickly and shut the line, and summoed the Zabini Trio.

The three brothers arrived after thirty minutes, they had been at a nearby park playing with frisbees, enjoying what was supposed to be their day off.

"What needs doing?" Mario asked, his younger brothers standing beind him, Dino holding onto a frisbee.

"Fine me Peter Pettigrew, I have a suspicion that that rat animagus is still alive," Harry told them, "I want him found before the start of the school year, I also want you to find out everything you can about what happened to Sirius Black before his breakout."

"Understood!" the Trio said before departing from the office via portkey.

With his ordering people around done, Harry decided to be a kid for once and left the sanctity of The Complex and headed out for the mall, knowing full well that some of his people were there are some of them had their day or week off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**Imperio**

*

*

_**chapter three**_

_*_

_*_

Sirius Black didn't know exactly how he had done it, the bars of his cell were too narrow for even his emaciated animagus form to slip through, and the dementors had been passing by his cell more times than normal. It was as if the whole prison had been waiting for something big to happen. He didn't know it at the time, but at the time of his incarceration when he was first intimately introduced to the Dementors, something in his magic snapped, something was unlocked, something which he had no control over as he did not even know it existed.

The dementors started to act strangely the day after Sirius had seen the front page of the Daily Prophet, the one where the Weasley family was featured, all of them, Molly Weasley had once again done something incredibly mad, the whole family had to once again pose for the cameras while they coaxed her down from the Fountain in the Ministry of Magic's Atrium. Her youngest son seemed to be using his pet rat as bait for his mother for some reason. The article below the image actually stated that the woman was found in the morning by the first employees swimming in the fountain naked and all the while looking for rats for some reason. It was the with the effort and embarrassment of the whole family that she was finally pulled out of the fountain, clothed, and stunned, that the family was finally able to bring her home. It was believed that some dark curse had befallen the family sometime ago, and had not been countered since, due to the darkness of the dark curse.

Sirius Black didn't pay much attention to the Weasleys, but he did read the article just to understand the insanity that was the picture. He paid more attention to the rat in the picture, a particular rat that he kenw almost intimately well. Peter 'rat animagus' Pettigrew.

Unknown to him, due to his state of innocence and his feelings on misplaced guilt, his magic had reacted to such feelings, opening a door which he had not known existed. His magic knew of his innocence of any crimes as if sentient, his magic also knew of his misplaced guilt, there was nothing to feel guilty about, he was innocent and his magic knew it. These conflicting emotions brought rise to the magical revelation to his magic, there were contradictions that could not find solution.

His magic is what had protected him all these years from the effects of the dementors' presence. Their ability to such out all the good as people believed their power to be was nullified by Sirius' magic. Dementors actually suppressed the positive emotions, they did not feed off of them, they fed off of the positive and negative emotions, in equal amounts, a mix of both or they would get indigestion. The positive had to be suppressed because they would over power the negative. The negative emotions when brought to the fore of the mind pulsated a certain kind of energy, one which the dementors fed on, the positive that had been suppressed were actually also grouped together squished, and and like a sponge the energy which the dementors called food dropped out.

If one who did not care for the bad or the good memories were to encounter a dementor, the dementor would not be able to feed on the energies released by the memories which the dementor power affected. The dementor would have to rely on cultivating the soul. But the sucking out of the soul was a process in and of itself. A dementor can not simply float up to a creature and suck out its soul. The creature would have to have its memories organized into two groups, positive and negative, neutral was, to a dementor, irrelevant.

The soul was a delicacy sure, but it was also more of a boost to their magic and magical defenses. The memories, the good were crushed within the dementor and added to the already existing stock of positive memories which gave the dementors life, the negative memories were shoved out of the body to produce that mist which whirled about them seemingly aimlessly. It was through the negative that their magic moved and worked. They drew out the negative from within their victim, the positive in them influencing their victim's positive and making them copy their own.

The day that Sirius gave in to his emotion, the one where his innocence and guilt bled away and mixed into revenge was the day that a new energy spawned. The dementors were drawn to it like moths to a flame, it was intoxicating, while at the same time calming. It was not born of a memory, not of a single group but of a mixed one, a merged one. In a way they found the joys of living emotions, charged emotions, born from the parts as they formed the whole.

Sirius Black's contrasting emotions had caused his magic to interfere with his memories, his magic caused a gap to form between all of his memories, which was why the dementors were unable to really affect him. He was a dead zone to them, he was empty space, a being without the energy they fed on. But now, his magic had once more unlocked, he had a new energy, and it was overflowing. It was like a fountain with a never ending reservoir water, but this time it was not water but this new energy.

But this was not the only thing new to his magic, days after the birth of this new piece of his magic, there was another one. The one which had allowed him to escape from his cell, from the prison, from the island, and from any form of tracking which the Ministry of Magic would have been able to perform to track him down with.

So here he was, sitting across from two people, one wearing a business suit, and one wearing a polo shirt. Wondering what to do, and how he had gotten into such a situation. The authorities of both the muggle and magical world were unable to track him down, but these two people were able to find him, corner him, and invite him to dinner, at a rather high end restaurant, which either they owned or they knew the owner. He believed int the latter.

"So..you got me..now what? You gonna send to the slammer?" Sirius asked after the silence finally got to him.

"Our employer has ordered us to retrive you," Tristan said uncaringly, "You'll meet him tomorrow, we're here to eat, plain and simple as that."

"Aren't you..I dunno..afraid of me? I'm a wanted man, I've been convicted of killing people," Sirius said, questioning the couple's sanity.

"Yet you came with us, that doesn't make you all that dangerous," Charity said, "Why did you come with us, even though Tristan and I hadn't resorted to forceful means to get you to come with us."

"I dunno, my magic just whispered that it was a good idea I guess," Sirius said, "Oops..hehe..wasn't supposed to say that..."

"We know about magic," Tristan said, "The Heads of Magical Operations are squibs."

"Oh..good...but that means you know that I've been convicted of something else aside from killing a bunch of people and such and such, right?" Sirius asked, "Also why is it that none of the patrons or the employees here mind that I am here."

"We know, we also know that you didn't do it," Charity said, "As to your second question, criminals are normally seen in this place."

"So I take it you are two of these so called criminals," Sirius said, accepting his fate as and for whatever it may be.

"Of course, we work for Potter Industries, more specifically, I'm in charge of legal operations," Charity said.

"While I'm head of illegal muggle operations," Tristan said.

"Did you say P-Potter?"

"Yes," Charity said, "Tomorrow you will be meeting with none other than Harry Potter, the Demon Lord of the Underworld, an identity which the authorities have yet to figure out."

Harry Potter...I'll get to see him again, before I die, I'm so blessed," Sirius said.

"We don't mind if you go insane over meeting with your godson again, but please don't act in such a way in his presence," Tristan said, "Or he might actually strip you of your life and magic, and possibly even incorporate your soul into himself."

"Tristan, you've said too much," Charity told her partner as she noticed that Sirius had gained a glassy look in his eyes before fainting while sitting down.

"I think I killed him," Tristan said nervously, "I hope I survive our meeting tomorrow."

"He's not dead yet," Charity said, "But you will be, if you don't get him to wake up."

"Alright, alright," Tristan said seriously, and pulled out a gun, and squirted water on Sirius' face.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

*

*

**Imperio**

*

*

_**chapter four**_

_*_

_*_

Peter Pettigrew, a pampered animagus whose form was that of a rat suddenly felt a chill run down his spine on the day that the picture of the Weasley family had made the front page of the Daily Prophet, there was definitely something in the air which shocked his system and told him that the end was near, that his life expectancy had just gone down to one man's decision. He didn't know why he felt like his days were numbered. But when the news of Sirius Black's escape from the unescapable Azkaban reached his rodent ears, he knew that he was a dead man. He was a dead man walking, and he didn't have his lord to protect him from the crazed and insane Sirius Black.

He knew that Sirius Black and his lord were the only ones that knew the truth about the death of the Potters, although he suspected that Dumbledore also knew about it, but Pettigrew also knew that if there was someone who truly was greater than his lord it was Dumbledore and his plans and machinations, even if they didn't always work out. He had even secretly attended some meeting where the headmaster dictated the things he intended to do, some plans for the greater good which he shared with his greatest sympathizers, namely Molly Weasley, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, and a slew of others. But only Pettigrew knew the true extent of the man's plans, the ones the man dared to voice within the sanctity of his office or living quarters in Hogwarts. A rat as an animagus form was the perfect spying tool.

The rest of the wizarding world believed him dead, no one had even bothered to find out if he really died, seeing as aurors on site had found his finger, the supposedly biggest part of his body recoverable at the site. There were magical records that tracked his still, but he knew that the wizarding world believed those things to be flukes, faulty, or even cursed as a taunt from the dark forces.

While Pettigrew was content in knowing that only one man out in the world was out to get him, the Zabini Trio were busily perusing the Ministry archives for anything and everything they could get their hands on about Peter Pettigrew, from his birth certificate to the records from the equipment to monitor people. Peter Pettigrew apparently had some tracking spells cast on him, to track his vitals and the like, such things should have failed if the man had died, which according to the devices recording his tracking spells, he had not. The tracking spells relayed as much information as they could on Pettigrew, one record stated that it was a safety measure implemented by Sirius Black to make sure that the Ministry could track the close friends of people in hiding or something like that. It seemed as if Sirius Black suspected his long time friend of having it in him to betray his friends.

"So..." Dino asked as he and Alfonso stared at the tracking devices, "What do we do now?"

"Well...we have proof that the man is alive...we just have to find him," Mario said.

"Now what?" Alfonso asked, "How do we find an officially dead man?"

"Maybe we should check in with Charity and Tristan, they might've already found Black," Mario said.

"Yeah, hopefully they found him already," Alfonso said.

"So, we just take back copies of the records back with us and such?" Dino asked.

"No," Mario said.

"Why not?" Alfonso asked.

"Ministry Archive rules don't say anything about the files and stuff not permitted from leaving the archives," Mario said, "Meaning we don't need copies, we can just take everything."

"Cool," Dino said, "But it would be cooler if we could actually get everything from the archives."

"Too bad we're squibs, no," Alfonso said.

"We should ask, his lordship if we could get some magic of our own, like those puppets of his," Mario said.

"I agree," Alfonso said.

"Lets do that," Dino seconded the motion.

#

At the same time that the Trio finished their research and slight sacking of the ministry archives, Charity and Tristan brought Sirius Black to Harry's office.

Harry was sitting behind his desk reading reports, signing papers, talking on the phone, and generally looking very busy.

"My Lord, we've caught Black," Tristan said cheekily.

"I can see that," Harry said, looking up from some of the reports he was reading, he then threw a folder at Tristan, "All the information you will need for your next job, try not to make the authorities look too bad."

"Thanks boss!" Tristan said, whooping for joy at finally having something to do again, then leaving the room.

"Charity," Harry said.

"Yes sir," she said.

"Prepare a room for Mister Black, and prepare some identification for him, as well as inform all the managers of our newest addition," Harry said.

"At once sir," she said then left the room, leaving the two _men_ alone.

Harry put away all of his work related things before motioning for Sirius to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, the one's for guests. Seats that not many could claim to have sat in.

"Hello godfather, nice to finally meet you," Harry stated in his deadpan way, "I am Harry Potter."

"Uh..I'm Sirius Black...hehe...sorry I wasn't there for you all these years, taking care of a kid is kind of hard considering that I was behind bars," Sirius said, apologetically.

"Understandable," Harry said, then suddenly unleashed his magic into the room, to guage his godfather's magics.

"W-what the h-hell!?" the man responded to what he believed to be an attack, it was the first time that he had actually dared to freely tap into his magic, having no wand kind of surprised him when his magic actually responded to his calls and his commands.

"Interesting," Harry said as he reigned in his magic, and hid it back away in and around his core.

"I repeat," Sirius said a bit panicked, "What the hell?!"

"I just wanted to know to what extent your magic flowed, how different it was from the magic of the regular magicals in the world," Harry explained.

"Different?" Sirius asked, "How? In what way?"

"You felt the difference, and kindly remember, you don't have a wand to focus your magic," Harry stated.

"I...yeah..now that I think about it, it felt definitely different," Sirius said, "Do you know why that is?"

Sirius had decided to treat Harry as just some person, an adult as that was what Harry was, also after having a long talk with Charity and Tristan, he had come to terms with the fact that Harry really did not need him as a godfather, but could use him as possibly a friend, or at the very least just another subordinate. So long as he could be by Harry's side he was happy. He also truly did not know that there was something special about his magic.

"Well I can only speculate," Harry said, "But I will explain my findings."

"Please go on," Sirius said, not at all perturbed by Harry's seeming inability to express his emotions.

"There are three abilities brought to you by your magic," Harry explained, "My feelers, the magic you felt earlier, have dicerned such. The first is the ability to perfectly shield your mind, your memories from intrusion. Your mind is a veritable impregnable fortress. This in a way makes it possible for you to not be affected by dementors as that is what you told my subordinates earlier. You with me so far?"

"So I am a true master of my mind, next?"

"The second ability is that you are able to produce the energies which feed and strengthen dementors, you are essentially a Master of Fear," Harry said, then explained that last point, "I say Master of Fear because from what I have learned through my research into the obscure, dementors have an ability which has not been seen in centuries. That being that they are able to make the fears of their victims come to life. Their magic has the ability to physically or psychologically manifest the fear of their victims. They are in a way the cousins of boggarts."

"Whoa...that's kind of hard to believe, ya know?"

"I know, but being a somewhat master of death is even more unbelieveable, no?" Harry said.

"You mean...you have all three?"

"No, I have one, but I am more of a demon or a devil than simply a master of death," Harry admitted, "But I do want to gain the other two pieces of the puzzle, I have some clues to the other two."

"Alright, sorry for getting you sidetracked, but what is the third ability?" Sirius asked.

"You can strengthen and weaken magic, the regular kind only though," Harry said, "My magic is different, I know someone else with a different kind of magic as well, but not as well understood as your own. Magic is in a way tied to emotions and to thoughts and memories. Your magic allows you the ability to manipulate or affect the thoughts, emotions, and memories of others."

"That's a bit much...is that all I am capable of?" Sirius asked.

"I only picked up on the main things," Harry admitted, "You'll have to figure out the little things on your own."

"Alright, so what now?" Sirius asked.

"Now we wait for the Zabini Trio to arrive to ask you some questions," Harry said, then took out some of his papers and began to work again while they waited, "Busy yourself somehow until they arrive."

*

Mario, Alfonso, and Dino, entered the office unannounced an hour or two after Harry told Sirius to busy himself. The carried with them boxes upon boxes of documents, and a few silver instruments too.

"Sir, we have confirmed that Pettigrew is indeed alive and kicking, he's relatively healthy too," Mario reported.

"I figure as much, have you caught him?" Harry asked.

"Well...no..but we were hoping Mr Black could help us in that regard," Mario said, as Alfonso and Dino sat on the floor in exhaustion as their older brother forced them to carry the majority of the load.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" Sirius asked, standing to shake the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr Black, I'm Mario Zabini, my brothers Alfonso and Dino are the nitwits on the floor," Mario said, introducing himself, "The question I would like to ask is, do you know the whereabouts of Mr Pettigrew?"

"I do," Sirius answered instantly, "He's staying with the Weasleys, he was the rat used to lure Molly out of the fountain."

"I see," Mario said, saluted to his boss, and dragged his brothers out of the room, "We'll get that rat for you boss, do you want us to get you anything else on our way back?"

"Incriminating evidence about the Weasleys, anything that ties them to acting in not only lewd, but truly obscene, will do," Harry said after thinking it over for a few seconds.

The Trio closed the door before really leaving, Tristan and Charity had left the door open.

"So..now what?" Sirius asked, now that he was once again alone in Harry's office.

"Go explore The Complex, try and locate Charity," Harry said, "I'm sure she has already completed her assignement, or has atleast gotten your identification cards."

"Alright," Sirius said, instead of opening and closing the door by hand, he figured out how to make his magic flare around him and form arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Imperio**

*

*

_**chapter five**_

_*_

_*_

The Zabini Trio quickly made their way out of The Burrow, all they had witnessed, and been forced to take as evidence was simply too horrifying for even them to comprehend. Those twins deserved to be taken out of that household, as soon as possible. Arthur Weasley, while not a man that really desesrved his present lot in life, shouldn't have allowed his sons to have to live under the same room as that insane woman, who knew that her insanity had reached to the heights of not only exploiting her children, but in some weird and distorted ways abused them as well. Who knew that garden gnomes could be used in such ways, and she called it rewards for putting her in a bad mood. For saving her and the family from further disgrace. It was insane to watch, but to take some pictures as proof of their findings as well as some audial recordings of the incident..the Trio had seen a lot in their short lives, but everything else they discovered in that house was so far beyond sick that they didn't want to have to ever return to that dilapidated shack ever again.

But there was a good thing that came out of their intrusion into the home. They had managed to not only corner Pettigrew, but were able to take some photos of the man performing some lewd act with the unconscious form of Percival Weasley. The man had somehow gotten it into his mind ot enjoy himself while he still could, but who knew that the man's interests lay in that direction. The Trio were glad to have been able to subdue him using tranquilizer darts to the crotch. It was a sickly sight.

But the important thing was that they were able to accomplish the task they were assigned, and quickly made their way back to base, rat in a rat cage, with some horny male rats in it to keep him company.

While the man had in a way been the cause for their being able to become who they were, and work for their beloved lord, they still frowned at the thought that their boss had gone through such a torturous childhood thanks to the rat trying to escape from the cage.

When they finally presented the man's living remains to Harry in his office, Mario was delighted to know that he and his brothers were given a month long vacation for a job well done, as well as to recover from the sights that they had seen. Sirius' reaction was that he jumped around the room for joy at finding out that not only did they have Pettigrew in custody, but they had enough evidence to send the man to Azkaban, and once there, Sirius could try and see if he truly was the Master of Fear that Harry told him he could possibly be.

Peter Pettigrew was brought two days after being deposited in Harry's office to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement along with Sirius Black. They were escorted there with none other than Harry Potter himself, along with the Zabini Trio, Tristan, and Charity.

The department had received no warning at all about the arrival of such celebrities, namely Harry Potter and Sirius Black. Amelia Bones almost had a heart attack when she found them all in her office.

"I'm sure you know who I am," Harry said, his deadpan expression and voice, creeped out the department head, "I have with me Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, along with evidence which proves that Sirius Black did not betray my parents, and evidence that without a doubt proves that Peter Pettigrew did indeed betray my parents to Lord Voldemort as you know him."

"I must apologize Mr Potter, I wasn't expecting you today," Madam Bones said, "Can I see this evidence, please?"

"But of course madame," Harry said and motioned for Charity to hand over the files, "Charity the files."

"Which set of files my lord?" Charity asked, as there were two sets, the ones proving the innocence of Sirius Black as well as the proof that there had been a miscarriage of justice, the other set being the evidence about all of the illegal and criminal activities which Peter Pettigrew had performed in his life.

"Madam?" Harry said.

"The ones about Mr Black, please," Madame Bones requested.

"Here you go," Charity said as she handed the older woman a small box.

"I as an emancipated minor in all the world, shrunk it," Harry explained.

"I see," Madame Bones said, produced her wand, and unshrunk the box, which once regular sized appeared to have been sealed shut, "Why is it sealed shut?"

"Well, I had to close it somehow," Harry said, he then moved to stand, "Allow us to leave before opening that box please."

After leaving the room, Harry leaned against the walls opposite the door. Sirius sat on the back of Pettigrew, Charity stood on one side of the door, while Tristan and the Trio tried to listen to the goings on within the office.

Momements later the office door opened to show the former occupants that Madame Bones knew exactly why the box had to have been magically sealed. The box was too small to hold everything in it.

"I am so glad that you were able to summarize everything," she said as she forced the door to her office closed using magic as the documents, as organized as they flew out, still covered her entire office, "Will the Pettigrew evidence flood my office as well?"

"Let me answer that," Charity said.

"Go ahead," Harry said.

"It will not," she said, "The Pettigrew box will fill up at least three rooms, we have managed to compile that much evidence on all of his wrong doings."

"What do you mean when you say all?" Amelia asked Charity.

"From the things he did as a sympathizer to the things he did in hiding," Charity clarified, "And believe me, half of those things were sitting in the Ministry Archives."

"Let's move into a conference room, to continue this conversation," Amelia said, while forming one of the paper airplane memos to inform some of her people to look through the documents in her office as well as to write up a complete and concise report on all of their findings.

The conference room which the group convened at was roughly equivalent in space to four rooms.

"I believe I didn't catch who the rest of you are," Amelia said.

"I apologize for not introducing myself," Charity said, "I am Charity Greyback, personal assistant and Head of Operations of Potter Industries."

"I am Tristan Cruor, Head of Operations, I guess the security aspect of Potter Industries," Tristan said in introduction.

"I am Mario Zabini, as it stands I am also Lord Zabini," Mario said, "Head of Magical Operations."

"I am Alfonso Zabini, present heir and younger brother to Mario," Alfonso said, "Assistant Head of Magical Operations."

"Lastly, I am Dino Zabini, youngest of the Zabini Trio," Dino said introducing himself, "Assistant Head of Magical Operations of Potter Industries."

"Potter Industries?" Madame Bones questioned, then turned to Harry, "You really have a company to your name? Why bother going to Hogwarts then?"

"I was bored and wanted to go to school, why, is that a problem?" Harry asked.

"Well no...it just seems..odd," Amelia stated, then some memories forced themselve to the fore of her mind, "Wait a minute..Potter Industries.._That _Potter Industries!?"

"Which one are you talking about?" Tristan asked, a pair of scissors making their way to his hands, in preparation to taking out a possible threat.

"Calm yourself Tristan," Charity said, "Madame, if you are referring to one of the leading companies in the business world today, then you are not mistaken in your assumption. Through PI, my lord has been able to have more than a simple finger in many pies."

"Amazing.." Amelia said, "Mr Potter, if you don't mind my asking, but what is your relation to the supposed Cursed Child?"

"If you are referring to the fact that the supposed Cursed Child as social and child services, as well as British law enforcement, is one of the share holders of PI, then I would have to say that you are speaking to him," Harry said, "My parents died, my relatives died, my foster parents all of them died, the orphanages I was dumped in's people also died. Yes, I am that Cursed Child."

"That is a disturbing coincidence," Amelia admitted, "Have you found out the cause of that, it could really be a curse after all, we in the magical world have curse breakers that could try their hand at countering the curse."

"Madame, had I wanted myself to not have such a position I wouldn't be where I am in the world right now," Harry said, "I also wouldn't be here in this conference room promising to kill of your entire clan if you don't butt out of my personal and professional business."

"Those deaths madame, were not because of any curse," Tristan said gleefully, "Lord Potter killed them, he killed them all, just as he lead the Irish Massacre a few days ago."

"It was a rather enjoyable affair," Charity admitted, "I would love to see such a joyous occassion occur once again, if Mr Black is not proclaimed innocent of all charges, charges which he had never had trial actually convict him for, as well as having served several years for crimes he did not commit, while the real culprit was able to live a life of relative luxury. If for whatever reason justice is not served, if wrongs are not righted, we will rain justice upon your entire clan, starting with your beloved niece."

"Charity, that is not very reassuring," Harry reprimanded his second-in-command, "This is how you do it," he then returned his attention to Amelia, "Do I as I say and I won't have to send all of your loved ones to hell while leaving you to live your life in partial insanity while in the presence of the likes of Molly Weasley."

Amelia didn't know how to react to what Harry, Tristan, and Charity were saying. So she fainted.

"I think you went a little too far boss," Dino said, "I mean, the things Molly Weasley gets up to, yikes, not even on my worst enemy."

"I was going for heartless," Harry informed his subordinate while he uploaded directives and objectives directly into Amelia's mind. Nothing would stand in the way of his perception of justice.

"If you are done reprogramming her mind my lord, there are other places we need to be," Charity said.

"I'm done," Harry said, "When she wakes, she will claim that she had some special operatives take Sirius and Peter into protective custody, while keeping their locations secret as to not have any attempts on either of their lives."

"So what do we do now?" Sirius asked.

"We wait for your trials," Harry answered, "But for the time being, we have a schedule to keep."

"Right, so what are we going to do?" Sirius asked.

"We are not going to do anything," Harry said as they used a porkey to reach a port of some sort, a heavily warded one at that, then stated once they arrived, "You are going to get the dementors to work for you, and to grovel at my feet."

"How do I do that?" Sirius asked.

"You figure out how to make the arms," Harry said, "Now figure out how to get them over to our side, to my side."

"You'd make a great dark lord," Sirius said.

"No, you will not be getting some easily used as evidence tatoo," Harry answered an unasked question.

"Got it," Sirius said.

His want to emulate the claws that had toyed with his magic in Harry's office had birthed discovering how to accomplish such a task. Complex and in some ways, daunting tasks, were one of his cups of tea. This new magic was more in a way a lot like pranking, for in pranking one should not have to repeat a prank, one must always try and find new ways to doing things. Reinvention and all that. Almost the same thing or process could be applied to magic.

Sirius delved into himself, and connected with his magic, letting his desire guide his thoughts. When he finally found the aspect of his magic which he wished to use, he simply used the power of his will and his belief in the possibilities to give birth to his almost seemingly immediate control of his magic's, in a way, new found powers.

With his ability to tap into his powers, Sirius reached out across the narrow channel which separated the main land from the island fortress known as Azkaban. When he felt his magic reach the island, he focused on finding the dementors, while he was so immersed in his magic, he noticed that he could actually see through his magic, he could see the prison, its interior, and its exterior. He could form a map of the place by doing what he was doing. Little did he know that his magic followed his semi-desire, his mini-day dream and proceeded to do just that. Our of the corner of his eye, he noticed that there was a small map taking shape, a 3D model of the prison was slowly forming in his mind.

Not only did he see the visible structure of the prison, but he was also able to see the magic in and around the place. He saw the wards, runes, and actual spells in place in and around the place. Through this surprising ability, he was able to see how exactly the dmenetor magic worked. He knew what to do, and did it.

Like moths to a flame, the dementors flocked to the bait he had set out for them. They could sense it, feel, it, and as soon as they were where Sirius wanted them, they could see it as well, but at the same time were unable to touch it.

~_Swear on your lives and your magic that you shall serve me, and I shall provide you all the nourishment that you will need_~ Sirius was somehow able to speak to the dementors ~_Swear as well to serve my lord, Lord Harry James Potter, and I shall see about granting you what you seem to wish above all other things~_

Through his magic, there were no thoughts that were hidden from him. Sirius was the first human to actually know what was one of the driving forces of the seemingly immortal dementors. They were made out of, or born out of the most positive of memories. They were patronus whose creators had died before they could return to their creators. They longed for the feel of being whole, of being a part of something greater. Their need to feed off of the energies of others is the closest they could get to being whole once more, the accumulation of souls not only made them feel as if they were getting closer to being whole again, but it eventually gave them some kind of form, a soul of their own, created out of the energies and souls of their victims.

Sirius had the magic to make them feel even closer to their dream, while he believed that he could think of a way to get them supremely loyal to Harry. Sirius was informed about Harry's soul manipulations, as well as those puppets, if he could do that, then he could surely give the dementors a more whole form, one that was closer to their ideal then their monster forms.

He heard their voices and felt their magics reach out to him, each swearing such oaths, all with the desperateness that only centuries of longing could provide. After hearing such, he told them to await further instructions as he would consult with Harry.

"I'm sure there are plenty of prisoners in Azkaban," Harry said, "If from what I can gather from your explanation and from your magic is correct, then I can get them those human forms they more or less are asking for."

"What will you need to accomplish such a feat?" Sirius asked.

"Just humans, living ones," Harry said, "Have the dementors grab onto the body of the person whom they want to become, and I'll do the rest."

"You mean you can't give them a body with the features that they would probably want?"

"If they ask about that, tell them that those bodies died centuries ago, they are still the representations of fear and therefore it would not only be symbolic but practical for them to inhabit the bodies of those whom the wizarding world actually fears in one way or another," Harry said, "They can undergo magical or muggle plastic surgery later."

"Plastic surgery?"

"Its where doctors change what you look like, like a metamorph, except more permanent," Harry explained.

"Won't what we're doing cause panic in the wizarding world? You know, with the dementors no longer roaming around the prison," Sirius asked concernedly.

"Most wizards are lazy, let this teach them a lesson in hard work," Harry said, "Are you going to tell them or what?"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell them, I'll tell them," Sirius said.

~_Grab hold onto a prisoner, one whom you wouldn't mind taking over, Lord Potter says that...~_ Sirius was unable to continue his explanation because the dementors sent him a kind of vibe that meant that they didn't mind and somewhat understood the reasoning behind it, all those memories and stolen knowledge must have been good for something.

When all the dementors had chosen a body, it took a little while as the dementors were concerned for the truly innocent, they didn't really bully prisoners, they each chose the truly guilty prisoners, and from that rather large pool they chose their future bodies based on aesthetics. They wanted some kind of Jeckyl and Hyde kind of relationship with their chosen forms.

"My Lord," Sirius said, "They are ready."

"Stand back the lot of you," Harry said before unleashing all of his magic.

The first thing that the group felt was the sudden outpour of heat, it was like there was an invisible inferno was raging around Harry. There were brief and momentary visions of green fields and a castle looming in the distance. It was a flame whose heat made the group feel the need, a pin prick of desire to follow he whom they had already sworn fealty to. This was the innate flame which Harry's wizarding magic took on, this was the magic that anchored him to his heritage, the magic which had been passed down from his ancestors through his parents to him. He had the blood of rulers, of leaders, in a way he had the power of kings. The invisible flame of servitude, the outermost circle, oppressively informing those that felt its heat of the difference between the enlightened path and the path that most others tread upon.

Just when the most simple-minded of men was about to actually kowtow to Harry, Pettigrew being the most simple-minded of the lot, another flame sprung up. The brown flame, the color of dried blood, and with it came the smell of burnt flesh. Brief and momentary visions of flaming tombs were seen by the group as they gazed into the flames. The simple-minded Pettigrew began to whimper in such a close proximity to the representation and manifestation of the sixth circle, he could after all feel the phantom flames, the searing heat that they were giving off.

Following these two flames, another inferno rushed forth out of the confines of Harry's core, the crimson flames of the seventh circle. Just by being in its presence Pettigrew couldn't help but let out a silent scream as each and every one of his pain receptors burned. The dead and dying grass at Harry's feet changing slightly due to the magic's manipulative ablities.

Then the final flame burst forth, the most powerful of Harry's flames, the emerald flames of death, the frozen hell of the ninth, the flame of the betrayer of life. It was a good thing that by this time Pettigrew was already unconscious or he might have lost his purpose as physical proof of being the traitor.

With all four flames swirling around Harry, he finally directed them to the island. Each flame forming arms with claws for fingers adorning the flaming hands, they reached out to the prison. The first of the flames to reach the prison, prisoners, and monsters, was the invisble flames of servitude, through then Harry was able to keep in place the prisoners and the dementors holding on to them, there were fifty dementors. The next flame to reach them was the brown flames, they sealed all movement from the dementors and prisoners, while at the same time forcing both to enter into a state of surreal relaxation, ready to accept anything at all.

Next were the crimson flames whose effect was to simply prepare the body for ressurection, just as the emerald flames entered the prisoners' bodies and pulled out their souls, sending them back to Harry, depositing them in his pearl pouch. Like a surgeon, Harry gathered up that which made a dementor a dementor and deposited it in the bodies of the prisoners, lifeforce, spirits, and constructed a more solid and real soul out of all the soul parts which the monsters had collected. The crimson flames were then used to revive the body and getting everything moving, checking if the nervous system and energy pathways were in working order.

When he was done, the only thing which remained of the dementor forms were their ragged cloaks, while the bodies of the prisoners fell limply to the ground. Harry too, once his magicreceeded back into his being, fell almost limply to the ground, only to be caught by Tristan, the proceedure had lasted for roughly eight hours, and had actually exhausted him. The exhaustion brought about by a sliver of doubt that had slithered its way into Harry's being, which had caused him some problems, problems concerning his use of magic. He had used more magic than he needed to, it had no negative side effects on his project, just made him close to magical exhaustion.

"Trio," Harry whispered, somehow able to keep his voice bare of any emotion, "Gather evidence for the prisoners whose identities I uploaded into your minds, forge some if you need to, but we need them out of that prison and into our protective custody, miscarriage of justice and all that."

"Yes, my lord," the Trio said, before departing via portkey, they had a key chain's worth of those, a hundred keys used as portkeys to a hundred different locations.

"Rest now, my lord," Charity said, then she noticed that for once, Harry actually did as he was told, "Tristan, take him home, won't you."

"I'll tuck him in if you want me to too," Tristan replied while pulling out a portkey of his own, and vanished with his boss in his arms.

"Sirius," Charity addressed the man, "Inform the dementors that they'll have to stay in their cells for the time being, we'll bust them out of there just as soon as the Trio gets those documents ready."

Sirius did something with his magic for a few more minutes..

"They got it," he said, "Where to now?"

"The Complex," Charity said, holding out a portkey, "Grab hold of Pettigrew."

"Got him," Sirius said, forcing the somewhat comatose like form to touch the portkey, "What's the activation phrase?"

"Veni, vidi, vici," Charity said, and they were whisked back to The Complex.

It was arguably the busiest summer Harry had to date.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Imperio**

*

*

_**chapter six**_

_*_

_*_

Cackling evil laughter could be heard throughout the night. Not a single person who didn't have earplugs could sleep in The Complex. In between the laughter were screams of nigh incomparable anguish, the wailing coupled with the laughter had caused many of the Potter operatives to spend the night in the cafeteria in fear of going back to the nightmares the two noises had caused.

They even found their boss in the cafeteria, except unlike them, he was sleeping, wearing black pajamas he was sleeping in one of the ovens to the shock of one person who wanted to heat up something, and the oven was even on.

"Shut the door, or I'll kill you," Harry mumbled half asleep, which was closest to showing that he was irritated, scared the dickens out of the guy who disturbed his boss.

Seeing as their own boss could not sleep in his own quarters the subordinates began to wonder just what was happening. Until the rest of the higher ups entered the cafeteria, the troops had to avert their eyes from the door as soon as Charity entered in only a bathrobe, while Tristan had a glare plastered on his face, the Trio had scowls.

"Even with all the soundproofing that was done to the room, even the spells that were put in place," Charity muttered, "I can't believe that he was able to get through all of it."

"I'm going to gut him like a fish if he asks me how my night was," Tristan swore as he took a seat around a table, as Dino fetched them some coffee and snacks.

"This is going to be a long night," Alfonso stated, then yawned. For some reason, the cafeteria was the only place where the sound wasn't really that loud. Which was probably made that way intentionally by Harry, as he was soundly sleeping in an oven, which was on at full temperature.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" was heard coming from the kitchen, followed by a man in his boxers running out while being chased by three clawed appendages, "I'm SORRY!!!"

"What just happened?" Charity asked one of the men.

"The Boss is sleeping in an oven in the kitchen," the man said and sat on a bench by a table, a glass of warm milk in one hand, and a sandwich in the other.

"Tristan," Charity said seductively.

"Yes dear?"

"I have a dare for you," she said.

"Er..what do I have to do?" he asked hesitantly.

"I want pancakes," she said, "Make me some."

"Seriously?" Tristan asked, thinking that it wasn't much of a dare.

"Yes, just make sure you make them while in the presence of our sleeping leader," she said.

"Ah...fine..I give up," Tristan said as he downed his coffee receiving a boost in energy, "Pray for my soul please."

"Anything else?" Tristan asked.

"Blueberry syrup," Charity answered.

"Choco Chip pancakes!" Mario shouted from the other end of the cafeteria while holding a tray protectively in front of himself.

"Fine! I'll get everyone pancakes!" Tristan said, it wouldn't do to show cowardice at a time like this.

Once Tristan entered the kitchen talk started up again, they had kept silent as a tribute to the man's bravery in the face of ultimate danger.

"Five quid says he run out screaming in five minutes," one man dared to say.

"Ten says four!"

"I bet seven!"

And so on and so forth...to the extent that the Trio were not allowed to place their own bets as they were the ones keeping track of the bets.

"I'll show you lot the goods if he doesn't come out with the pancakes!" Charity declared.

Its safe to assume that everyone else took her up on that bet, betting their week's pay on it.

Forty-five minutes later, Tristan walked out of the kitchen carrying trays loaded with pancakes, following him was Harry, a few magical hands carrying an assortment of breakfast time goodies.

"I expect the payments to be deposited in my account by the end of next week," Charity said informing the underlings. The men just stared, Tristan only sported a black eye.

"Get 'em while they're hot! Move it ya low lifes!" Tristan's voice boomed out as he placed pancakes on plates, and some syrup in containers. Harry brought over some plates of the goods to his commanders.

"Pancakes," Harry said as his hands placed the plates on the table along with an assortment of syrups, "Charity, next time, tell him not to mention your name. Ok?"

"Yes boss, but I really wanted my pancakes," she said.

"I know," Harry said as he began eating the only french toast available, "Invite me, and it better be before the kid pops out."

It took the rest of the table to realize what Harry was implying.

"What!? You're pregnant!?" the Trio nearly shouted, Dino diving across the table in the process.

"Not so loud you idiot!" she scolded them.

"Tristan knows already," Harry said, as he noticed that Tristan had left one of his underlings in charge of the equal distribution of food.

"Y-you're pregnant?" Tristan asked a little shocked and suprised.

"Yes, will that be a problem?" she asked him.

He dropped down on one knee and pulled out a smallish box.

"Charity Greyback will you marry me?" he asked her, he had been planning to ask her in the morning after she was well rested, but the information just forced him to do it.

"This had better not be only because you found out I'm pregrant," she said.

"It's not, I had originally planned on asking you in a few hours over breakfast in bed," Tristan said, out of characterically, "So would you do me the honor?"

"Okay," she said, and let him put the ring on her finger.

"No party in The Complex," Harry said after draining his mug of OJ, "One of the clubs, but not here at The Complex."

"Gotcha boss man," Tristan said as he sat between his now truly official fiance and his boss, "This is the real deal now."

"It better be or else I will kill you for waking me so early in the morning," Harry said.

"!!!" pierced the peaceful atmosphere.

"The hell?" Dino said his hands over his ears, just like everyone else in the cafeteria, Harry using his magic to evelope himself in a soundproof barrier.

"BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"SCREAM FOR ME WORMTAIL! SCREAM FOR ME!!!!"

"That last one was the most disturbing of them all," the Trio said from under the table.

"We'll go eradicate the McGongal clan after all this is over," Harry said, "They're trying to replace the McTarvish faction."

"Hope that'll take away the horror that is revenge to this degree," Alfonso hoped.

"It will be especially when their magical members realize the true horror of the underworld," Harry said, "The operation will be conducted in uniform, in the middle of the day, in the middle of London, on the day before I grab my school things."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

"He's good at this," Tristan noted, his hands over his ears, "Though eating is getting a bit tricky."

"There seem to be intervals of literal silence now," Charity noted, "If we time it right, we can eat."

"One minute thirty seconds," Harry said, "You lot take a bite every other minute and a half."

"Got it!" Dino said, then asked the rest of the organization present, "Did ya hear that?"

"Yes sir!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE PANDAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"I don't want to know," Alfonso said.

"USE THE PANDAAAAAA!!! PLEASE USE THE PANDAAAA!!!"

"I really do not want to know," Dino said shivering, imaging all sorts of things.

"This is theoretically insane," Mario stated, "If the other factions every got wind of this.."

"They would be terrified at the possible applications or things we could do, more so than they already fear us," Tristan said.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Imperio**

*

*

_**chapter seven**_

_*_

_*_

"So what's the plan?" Tristan asked, he and the other commanders, including Sirius, were standing in Harry's office.

"They will be arriving tomorrow at King's Cross Station," Harry informed them, "I have been able to get them to arrive a few minutes after Sirius and the dementors are cleared, while Pettigrew is sentenced to Azkaban."

"Are you sure I'll be cleared?" Sirius asked, "How are you sure anyway?"

"I had some of my agents imperio some of the decision makers into meeting with me yesterday," Harry said.

"Back to the plan?" Tristan asked.

"All operatives are to be in uniform, ready to drop down their masks over their faces at a moment's notice," Harry instructed, "The masks will trigger a few spells which I will be layering over the entirety of the train station, even the wizarding world's platform, there is more than one apparently."

"What will the spells do?" Charity asked.

"They will make all of our operatives appear like demons, monsters from hell, appearing, whatever people believe demons are supposed to look like as they rise out of the depths of hell," Harry said, "That is what they will see and that is what the spells will do, a complex illusion, ones which regular magic will not be able to detect or counter."

"Then what? Senseless violence? Pot shots?" Mario asked.

"Target the Irishmen," Harry instructed, "Take out these noobs first before deviating and adding civilian casualties into the mix."

"How will it end?" Alfonso asked, "What manner of transport are we looking at?"

"Portkeys, our untraceable kind," Harry said, "Destination Warehouses 2 and 7."

"Understood," Alfonso said, as he was in charge of evacuation.

"Weapons?" Dino asked.

"No demonic stereotypes," Harry said after thinking it over a bit, "Pistols, semi-automatics, blades, wires, and anything that can be used as a weapon from the station, including the trains themselves."

"Understood sir," Dino said.

"Is this an extermination or a warning?" Mario asked, "Do we leave survivors?"

"For once we leave the women unharmed," Harry said, "The children as well, this is purely a move made by the men."

"You aren't being discriminative are you?" Charity couldn't help but asked.

"I'm not," Harry said, "This is business."

"Will any puppets be involved?" Tristan asked.

"Puppets?" Sirius asked, then remembered that he had been told about them already, "Never mind."

"I'll be getting rid of the current puppets, they'll need to be upgraded," Harry said, "I'll be performing the process at the station, so make sure you lot take out as many civilians as possible, half of them will be brought back to life."

"Understood," the assembled commanders said, minus Sirius.

"Sirius, you'll be working under Tristan, think of our targets as Death Eaters and Pettigrew," Harry said, "You think you can do that?"

"I can, and I will," Sirius said, "Will the dementors be a part of the operation?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Kindly inform them that they're old dementor forms are like animagus forms."

"Will the men be outfitted with new masks?" Tristan asked.

"New masks? Oh right," Harry said, remembering that it had been a while since the masks had been implemented but there were a number that had gotten wreaked and such, "Outfit the troops with horned masks goblin green in color, officers with red horned masks blood red in color, your masks must be pristinely white, decorate as you wish. Outfit Sirius with a wolf mask."

"What of you sir?" Tristan asked.

"I will be as the Cursed Child that I started out as," Harry said, "Staring off into space, while using my magic to do all the moving. Let the authorities believe that my _curse_ has evolved, I want a certain organization to get a sniff of my _curse_."

"Cousin Clement will be delighted to hear about your interest in his affiliates," Tristan said, "Should I inform him of this development?"

"No," Harry said, "He'll find out on his own, he has his ways just as _she_ does."

"Understood sir," Tristan said.

#

"I have a bad feeling about this," one man said.

"I know, I feel it too," another man said.

The entire replacement clan was arriving, all riding one train, the muggle ones anyway, while the mgical ones were riding the magical transport train that was used to transport such large numbers of individuals.

There had been delays in their trip, it was as if someone had set them up. A whole clan travelling on one train, just one clan.

They had been warned by many of their allies that while it was the best time to gain a foothold, or more than a simple foothold, in London, it was a very dangerous move. The Demon Lord was a powerful figure in the underworld. The title was known and feared, and respected, while at the same time spit upon.

The clan that was nearing the station, did not know that just by daring to establish themselves en masse, they were directly challenging the power of the Demon Lord of the Underworld. It was a title of a young man, not to be taken lightly.

"I heard it was possible that we'll be walking into a deathtrap," one man said.

"I'd rather not think about that possibiliy," another man said.

"Its not likely that they'll be able to ambush us at such a public place," another man said, "The underworld, no matter where you are works like that."

"Oh yeah," the other two men said.

"If we get out of the station alive, the other families and clans will side with us, there is no way that one faction would be able to stand up to such an alliance," one man said.

"You still sound doubtful," one man said, "They won't be able to get to us, its too public a place."

"Let's not be too overconfident in our assumptions," one man said, "We have to go in there prepared at the very least."

"Running is our best option," another man said, "Although I doubt that they'd include civilians into the thing if they do decide to attack us."

"If they did, they'd attract too much attention," another man said.

The men of the clan that were riding the train to their doom were simply trying to reassure themselves that everything would be alright. Little did they know that their reassurances were not things that Harry and company really cared about.

#

Case after case, convicts became ex-convicts, there was apparently overwhelming evidence proving that several supposed criminals were in fact innocent of the crimes they had commited, documented evidence, and veritaserum had proved their innocence of most of the crimes that they had been charged with. There was a glaring miscarriage of justice, the Ministry of Magic had apparently convicted a lot of innocent people, fifty-one of them in fact.

Apparently the Lestranges were not responsible for what had happened to the Longbottoms, it was all done by some still free Death Eaters, Crouch jr. was also one of the men that should not have been sent to Azkaban, the man was innocent and had actually been under the influence of an imperius potion since before he started at Hogwarts, administered to him by his own father. Evidence proved it, there was even a ministry paper trail leading to such a conclusion. There was even proof that the man had been taken out of the prison and brough to who knows where.

Fifty-one cases of miscarriages of justice were set free, clear and absolved of any and every crime they had ever commited. The first thing they all did was seek employment in the muggle world, at Potter Industries. No one questioned it, seeing as the magical world had failed them, had turned their backs on them.

Fifty of them were dementors, and the remaining one was Sirius Black, all of whom changed into their new uniforms and headed over to the train station to await the arrival of the McGongal clan.

The dementors' role was to use their abilities to cause a bit of despair and some additional chaos in the train station. They were permitted to take the souls of the enemy as Harry did not need them.

#

At about the same time that the McGongal clan arrived and got off of the train, the dementors and Sirius arrived at the station. All operatives were ordered to wait until the Irishmen were in the midst of the crowd, give them the sense that there was to be no ambush, then at the last minute dash their hopes, and crush their spirits.

The operatives were scattered all over the train station, in and around the crowd, some of them were even hanging from the ceiling looking like maintenance crews. Harry himself was sitting on a bench located somewhere in the middle of the crowds. He had told his people that the signal for the official start of the operation was him smiling.

When he did smile, one Minerva Mcgonagal, a member of the magical branch of the clan, saw him smile. To her he looked familiar, she had never actual seen Harry smile, and she thought that it looked misplaced on the young man's face. But all thoughts about the young man left her mind as one of the men she was walking with was pulled up to the ceiling where a demonic entity could seen hanging from, and could be seen taking the clansman being torn to shreds.

Like a scene from a horror movie, men in black suits and slacks, pulled down masks and transformed into demons in the eyes of everyone that did not have such a mask. Each demon held a weapon of some sort, what the weapons looked like also depended on the fears and perceptions of the people looking at them. But the acts of violence and torture and murder were all real. They happened as they were seen to be happening. And at the center of it all a child stared off into space, his face an emotionless mask, his eyes, the windows to the soul revealing nothing.

Minerva did not move from her spot, her nieces and nephews, the ones closest to her, clung to her robe, and huddled around her. The demons didn't seem to mind them, and were actively targetting the men, and the other adults, the other civilians. She tried to shield the children from the scene from a horror sci-fi movie that was unfolding around them. But she was unable to effectively shield their eyes from all of the horrors occurring around them. They bore witness to a man being disemboweled by a spoon, an man being cut to pieces with a toothbrush, and even a man being eaten alive by a monster in the middle of all the chaos.

Minerva suddenly felt as if flames were licking at her heels as she crouched huddling the children, trying to protect them all with her arms, forgetting completely that she was a witch. She was tempted to look up for some reason, and to her shock and horror she saw the figure which was eating some of her relatives and some unlucky bystanders alive.

A monster of great size had formed, his bottom half was round the Cursed Child, as if it was a part of his aura. It had three horrific faces on its horned head, each one busy biting off heads, and chewing body parts before swallowing them. It had three pairs of arms, and its lower half, while looking to be made out of an aura, looked to be stuck through the floor, the floor itself looking like it was starting to form a layer of ice.

When she began to hear the telltale sirens of the police getting closer, she ushered to the children to their feet and carefully but quickly guided them to the exit of the train station, grabbing some of the other women and children's attentions, and kind of caused them to follow her lead.

By the time they reached the exit, and by the time the police had arrived, every man of the McGongal clan was slain, whatever was left of their body laying around or hanging from somewhere in the train station. The only thing that the police would not be able to find were the men's heads. The civilians that had been caught in the crossfire were mostly whole, and there were luckily a number of survivors.

Those survivors that were found unconscious in the train station only sported non-fatal wounds, and such, there were a few that looked to be near the brink, but if paramedics got to them on time, which they did, they would live. These were the new breed of puppets that Harry had concocted, zero suspicion would be laid upon them. Of course there were a few that were not converted to puppets and simply allowed to live, just to confuse anyone that actually dared to thoroughly investigate matters.

The police found the most disturbing site in the middle of all the blood shed. They found Harry Potter, sitting calmly in the middle of all the blood and carnage, staring off into space and they noticed that he didn't seen to have noticed their presence.

"N-no shit.." one officer said as he recognized Harry, "He just had to be here, he just had to be here, I don't care anymore, I quit," the man said dropped his badge on the floor and ran out of the station as fast as his feet could carry him. Apparently he had been at all of the crime scenes that found Harry a part of, all of the Cursed Child cases.

"What was that about?" a new addition to the force asked his remaining superiors.

"The unfeeling child before us is none other than Harry Potter, the Cursed Child, and it looks like he was in the middle of something big," one of the senior officers said.

"What makes you say that?" the newbie said.

"I bet all the bodies formed rings around the kid or something like that," the officer said, "It would kind of fit his growing MO."

"Hey kid, what happend here? You're our only seemingly unaffected witness," the newbie said, after not receiving an answer from Harry, and asking several more times, he sort of lost his patience.

Sirius, along with the commanders were still in the station only they were hidden under invisibility cloaks, used his magic and strengthened the newbie's feelings of frustration, irritation, and annoyance, which caused the young inexperience officer to attack Harry.

"Get him outta here!" one senior officer shouted as he pushed the newbie away from Harry who simply stood up from where he had fallen and walked toward the exit. It had become standard proceedure, when it came to Harry, to let him do as he pleased, lest bad to really bad things happened. One could say that Harry could never be convicted of any crime, no matter how severe.

"Officer McKinnon," Harry addressed the senior officer.

"Y-yes?" it was the first time that Harry had decided to actually talk to an officer, hearing the deadpan voice of the young man was a bit frightening coupled with what had gone on in the train station.

"Those Irishmen must have challenged a Demon Lord, for there to have been demons running arond the station earlier," Harry calmly said, and waited for the officer to react.

"Demons? Demons aren't real," the officer retorted.

"I don't think officer Laren agrees with you," Harry said as he transformed the newbie officer, using his feelings of frustration and growing hate of Harry to morph him into a monster, one with grey skin, pointed ears, and glowing golden eyes.

The newbie tore the limbs of the officers that were dragging him out of the station, blood immediately gushed from the sockets. Officer Laren, then ran at Harry, full tilt, he had his arms outstretched, and his hands transformed into blades. He was poised to cut into Harry, but as he pounded on Harry, a single gunshot was heard, it echoed throughout the train station. The man that had shot the now dead former police officer wore a red trench coat and a wide brimmed hat, and orange tinted sunglasses.

"W-who are you?" Officer McKinnon demanded. The area had been cordoned off from the public, and the survors had all been brought to the hospital, only people allowed in the crime scene were the police, and possibly military personnel and government officials.

"We are the Hellsing Organization," a woman with silver-blond hair said as she stepped out from behind the red clad man, "Things such as that abomination are under our durisdiction."

"I...I'll need to see some ID," Officer McKinnon insisted.

"They speak the truth officer," Harry whispered to the man, "Trust me, you don't want to get on their bad side, they report directly to the Queen."

"H-how do you know?" McKinnon asked Harry.

"Do you really want to know?" Harry asked, uncharacteristically chatty.

"No, I don't think I have the clearance necessary to know such information," the officer admitted, little did the officer know but he was being manipulated subtley by Harry's magics.

Harry then walked forwards to the man in red, once in front of him held out his hand, and introduced himself. It was the only time that the Hellsing operatives noticed his presence, he was like a shadow suddenly appearing before them.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Alucard," Harry said to the man as he shook the man's hand, "That is what you're going by now, isn't it?"

"So you know of me," Alucard said, "Yet, I do not believe I know who I am speaking with, you are no immortal I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"Forgive me," Harry said, "I am Harry Potter, and I believe your _master _is getting a bit impatient, I shall now take my leave as I still have some shopping to do tomorrow."

"Hold it right there Mr Potter," the woman with Alucard said.

"Yes Sir Hellsing?" Harry said.

"What role did you play in all of this?" she demanded an answer.

"I witnessed it all," Harry said, "It would be in your best interests if you would not stick your nose in my business, lest my own organization will have to take action, and not even the Prince of Wallachia will be able to save you."

After saying his piece Harry walked out of the train station, into the cold night air, and met up with his commanders who accompanied him home.

"For a first meeting that went rather well," Tristan said.

"It did," Harry said, "I am looking forward to the battles that lie ahead."

"Battles my lord?" Charity asked.

"Defend my city while I am at school," Harry instructed his commanders, "Cousin Clement claims that he will be sending the rejects of his society to our city."

"Bambi 2," Tristan said.

"Yes, there will be blood," Harry agreed, they had seen an ad about a possible sequel for the Disney movie.

"You think the Irish will try again?" Mario asked.

"When they do," Harry said, "We shall massacre their envoy, and bring the fight to their door."

"Sound like fun," Dino said, "Should we set up some bases over in Ireland?"

"Do it while I'm in school, preferably set up shop in Hogsmeade," Harry said, "I'll be able to visit legally this year."

"Products?" Charity asked, while taking out a notebook and a pen.

"Accessories, jewelry, pendants, those kinds of things," Harry said, "I look forward to seeing you there Charity."

"What about me?" Tristan asked, feeling a bit left out.

"Someone will have to keep her company," Harry said, "Have you already made plans for the wedding?"

"The day before you leave for school, my lord," Charity said.

"We're taking care of everything," the Trio stated, "We're also taking the funds out of the McTarvish accounts, and will also be taking funds from the McGongal accounts as per your orders, their wills have been magically editted to include you as a benefactor, and main benefactor, the _curse _strikes again."

"Good job all of you," Harry said, "Have the alley swarming with our boys tomorrow, its time the magical world, be made aware of our presence, and our intentions."

"I'll inform the troops," Tristan said, as they continued walking all the way to The Complex, which they would reach within two hours, stopping by one of Harry's night clubs for some food.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Imperio**

*

*

_**chapter eight**_

_*_

_*_

Diagon Alley, which is normally packed with shoppers, most notably students, had a strange and slightly frightening addition. There were muggles everywhere, all of whom were in street clothes, not their uniforms or the business suits or attire whichi they normally sported when they were on duty. This was the security detail of one Harry Potter, not that anyone knew that little tidbit of course.

The regular shoppers were intimidated by the sheer number of muggles that were found loitering along the Alleys of the magical district, even the other alleys had more muggles than there were muggleborn students. But it wasn't only the muggles that were putting the magical populace on edge, there was also the fifty-one that had been falsely accused of crimes, the former prisoners of Azkaban. All fifty-one of them were walking along the alley, all seemingly headed for the bank for some reason. At head of the columb of former prisoners was none other than Sirius Black, the first ever escapee of the prison, and hopefully the last.

"Finally here I see," Harry said as he greeted Sirius and the dementors who had taken on the identities of the bodies' previous owners.

"Follow me please," a goblin apprached each of the former prisoners, and lead them to their vaults for withdrawals as well as updates to their wills, and accounts, and such. Sirius simply followed Harry to his vault, while Tristan and the Zabini Trio waited in the lobby, and succeeded in convincing some goblin guards to play poker with them. They were playing for magical gummy bears, the kind that bled a blood red yet sweet substance when any part of their little bodies were chewed or bitten off.

When Harry and Sirius got back to ground level, Sirius went over to play poker with the idiots, while Harry went to meet up with Charity at the ice cream parlor, he was sure that she had already purchased all of his school supplies the other day while the operation was going down in the train station, as a pregnant woman should not have to experince such a stressful situation.

"Been waiting long?" Harry asked as he sat down in front of her.

"Not long," she said, "Where's Tristan?"

"Playing poker with some goblin guards along with the Trio and Sirius," Harry said, "Anything of interest happen this year?"

"Nothing much," she said, "The Weasleys were seen and treated like the plague, Molly had a trashbag covering her entire body, as well as some other things, not really worth mentioning."

"I see, now what do we do?" Harry asked, since the operation of the day was not set to begin until more muggleborns were in the alley.

"Perhaps the operation should be begun early this time?" she suggested, "Its not like we'll be killing anyone, we'll just be excecuting your corporeal illusions."

"Perhaps," Harry said, then began casting illusions all over the alley, then mentally informed the operatives of the start of the operation, '_Commence operation Spooksville_.'

As soon as the dementors finished their business at the bank, they began physically manifesting the greatest fears of the shoppers as they mingled in with the crowd. Slowly their magical constucts were joined by the solid illusions which Harry had created, but needed to be activated by the operatives stationed all over the magical district.

Harry had had Tristan hand out special magic jamming rods, the rods ran on special batteries which Harry conjured up using magic. The rods were the equivalent of the spell Finite Incantatem, except they were made to cancel out Harry's illusions, and the dementors' creations.

As soon as people were entrenched into their panicked states, since their spells didn't seem to be affecting the fearsome things which began to and were polluting the alleys, the Potter operatives began moving through the crowd and began their part of the operation. Their part was to cause the magical to slightly fear them, and their ability to end magic, whereas the magical ran around like headless chickens.

All it took was for the solid illusions and or the magical contructs to be touched by the rods for them to dissipate. A few minutes of watching the muggles decimating the creatures and apparitions, the dementors had made sure that they did not manifest any people as that would cause just too much fear, even for them, the wizards and witches began begging to be saved from the creatures by the muggles, some of whom complied, while others let the false things run amock. They needed a number of the things to remain for when the aurors arrived and proved to be useless in the situation.

"I'd say that the operation is going smoothly," Charity said to her boss, who was enjoying an ice cream while chaos was spreading all around them.

"I agree, now where are those aurors," Harry wondered, "They seem to be running late."

"Hello Harry!" a jubilant voice broke Harry out of his careful watching out for the arrival of aurors.

"Its me, Luna, miss me?" the girl asked Harry as she sat on the empty seat nearest him, as her father sat beside Charity.

"I hope we're not bothering you," Luna's father said to Charity, "Xenophilius Lovegood, are you Mr Potter's guardian?"

"Not at all, and I'm not Lord Potter's guardian, I'm his personal assistant," she replied, "Nice to meet you Xenophilius."

"You can call me Xeno," the man said, "What's with all the commotion? We just arrived actually."

"You see those creatures?" Charity said, pointing out the illusions and constructs.

"Yes, what about them?" he said, as if they were not a problem at all or even out of the ordinary for that matter.

"They started appearing and have been causing chaos all over the alley, and I suspect in other alleys as well," Charity said, "Your wizarding magics don't seem to be able to affect them."

"Really?" he said, pointed his wand and fired a Finite Incantatem spell to no effect, "I see what you mean, interesting creatures they are."

"Indeed," she said and the simply watched and waited for the aurors, "When will your version of police arrive?"

"After an hour or two I suppose, keeping the peace and all that isn't all that high on their litst of priorities after all," Xeno said.

"I wonder how they would have handled demons," Charity wondered.

"They'd probably leave us to deal with the problem ourselves," Xeno said.

"You are an interesting person to talk to," Charity complimented him, "The only other person I've had the chance to speak like this to, is my fiance."

"Where is the charming man, if I might ask," Xeno said.

"Playing Poker with the goblins I suspect," she said.

"Never took those goblins as the Poker type, more like the Gin Rummy type or Blackjack," he said.

"I thought so too," she said.

While the adults were talking Harry got Luna to explain what she meant by Oddities, after he had explained to her what was happening in the alley, as she seemed to be of the trustworthy sort.

"Oddities, the things I consume, are the things that people have imagined up and forgotten, they are thos magical and imaginative creations that had been given life but then had been forgotten," Luna explained, "Um...belief is a powerful thing, that it can cause things to come to life and such, and for as long as I can remember I have been able to see these forgotten things, only belief in the impossible will allow someone to see them."

"But usually when you say something exists, people don't believe you," Harry said.

"Precisely, I'm glad you believe me," she said, "Of course you would, you're the ruler of hell after all."

"I'm no ruler of hell, just your everyday Demon Lord," he said.

"Well, if you ever proclaim yourself as the ruler of hell, I have a feeling that it will be true, or will become true or something like that," she said, "After all, to think and to believe is to create."

"I know that," Harry said, "That's how I unlocked my own brands of magic."

"I know, you know, I'm just saying," she said, "Can I have what's left of your ice cream?"

"Sure," he said handing his treat over to her, which she gobbled up.

"Tasty," she said.

"Its ice cream," he said.

"From you," she said.

"What does that have to do with it?" he asked her.

"I have no idea, what kind of Ravenclaw are you anyway?" she asked him.

"Go find a nargle or something, I'm waiting for the aurors," he said.

"Ok, ok, I wont ask questions that even I find insane," she said, stood up and sat on his lap, he didn't complain.

"Aren't you going to ask how I found my magic?" she asked him.

"You're going to tell me anyway," he said, "So why should I bother."

"Because its polite," she said.

"Fine," he said, then asked, "How did you find your magic?"

"My mom unlocked it for me when she died," she said, "You see, she had it, and she passed it to me. I miss her."

"I miss my mom too, sometimes anyway," Harry admitted, "I don't miss my dad much, since I can't seem to find all that many memories of him."

"I think he was gay, since all of his friends were guys," Luna said, her father had told her stories of the infamous Marauders after all, and they really did seem to be a purely all boys group.

"I think my dad was at most just Bi," Harry said, "According to Sirius he tended to sleep around."

"Oh, how about you?" she asked suddenly.

"Do I look like I do those kinds of things?" he asked, adding a bit of emotion into his voice as he sounded incredulous, actually sounded like it.

"You're losing your cool you know," she noted, "I think you better get back to being emotionless before your men get worried about you and start thinking that you'll go on a killing spree killing every students going to Hogwarts except for me."

"Why are you exempted," he asked her, going deadpan again, thankfully his subordinates thought.

"Because I'm like you, sort of, and I'm going to be Mrs Harry Potter someday," she said as if stating a sure and predestined fact.

"Whatever," he said, not really caring at the moment, but not really minding, she was after all the second female to actually not care about any possible violent reactions he might make, then noticed that the aurors finally arrived, "Finally!"

"Those aurors should get a pay cut, or not get paid at all," Luna stated, "I bet they just sit around the ministry playing Magical Monopoly all day, getting fat eating donuts and drinking coffee or tea and crumpets, or something."

"Charity," Harry said, turning his head to face his PA, turning his head like that kid in the Exorcist.

"Y-Yes sir," Charity responded, a little freaked out as she had actually watched the movie just that morning before heading for the alley.

"Inform our people via radio to cease aiding the civilians, and let the aurors handle the monster, let them look like fools," Harry said.

"At once sir," Charity said then pulled out a special radio, one which ran on magical batteries just like the jamming rods, "Charity Greyback here, cease all assistance and let fairies handle the things."

"So this is all your doing?" Xeno asked Harry.

"Sure is, if you value your daughter's continued affection, you will not print such facts in that mag of yours," Harry said, knowing that Xeno was the editor-in-chief and owner of the Quibbler.

"Sure thing, wouldn't want the masses to kill me for flaming your or something like that...hehe.." the man said, scratching the back of his neck a bit embarrassed.

"Alright then," Harry said, twisting his head back to how it should properly look on his shoulders, "Chairity have them begin taking out the illusions and constructs once the aurors begin fleeing in terror."

"Affirmative Boss Potter," Charity said, and relayed the message to the operatives, most of whom had gone into the various pubs, and restaurants around the districts to get something to eat, as the Trio had informed them that the aurors were a prideful bunch and would go at it for a few hours before running in terror if they couldn't handle things.

"This is going to be a long day," Harry noted, then asked Luna, "Done with your shopping?"

"Oh, I completely forgot, eheh he," she said sheepishly.

"Charity keep track of the situation," Harry said, "Xeno, I'll take your daughter shopping, if you don't mind."

"I don't, have fun," Xeno said.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Imperio**

*

*

_**chapter nine**_

_*_

_*_

A great number of the most prominent members of the business and criminal worlds were present in the wedding of the year, the one that bound Charity Greyback to Tristan Cruor, two of Harry's top commanders, assassins, and confinantes. It was held at an actual Church, and presided over by an actual Catholic Priest. All weapons were left with the security detail at the door, no masks, but all of the PI employees were in uniform, just so that they stood out. Tristan had looked and felt uncomfortable in a tux, but with Harry and Maro standing with him he couldn't let any of those things show, out of fear for his boss' reaction, and embarassement if Mario who had been the one to go with him to get a tux ever found out. But as soon as Charity walked down the aisle, Tristan's mind simply went blank, and Alfonso and Dino had to shoot him in the face with waterguns to get him back to reality.

It was a bit unorthodox, but being who she was people took the sight in stride. Charity's wedding dress was crimson, not white. The color scheme for the wedding was blood red and pitch black, no white, absolutely no white. She had insisted on the blood red dress for her wedding gown, her red lips actually made her look like a vampire that had bathed and feasted in a river of blood.

The Hellsing Organization were also present for the ceremonies and for the two receptions, the first one was the public one, and the second one was for the private one, the underworld and magical world one.

Apparently, Charity was Alucard's niece, her mother couldn't really explain how it was possible, she just simply pulled out a family tree out of somewhere and showed her all the memebers of her family who would be attending. Fenrir Greyback was also in attendance, as he was also the bride's uncle, her mother's cousin to be exact. He had brought with him his two betas.

Tristan's family on the otherhand consisted of many prominent figure in the underworld community, mostly assassins, and sabotuers, all of whom were happy for their family member, and couldn't wait to see Tristan's kids would be as good as he is at his job. He had no real ties to the magical world, save for a bunch of squibs that had married into the family. But the priest was a relative of Tristan's actually the priest was his brother, one that had entered the seminary as soon as he could, then at his first assignment had been turned into a vampire.

Alucard and the other Hellsing members had to swear not to try and kill him. Alucard agreed, but Integra had to be subjected to Harry's invisible aura before she relented and swore not to do anything.

The wedding went smoothly, there was nothing that went wrong, not even Integra's supposedly subtle ways of trying to kill the priest were able to amount to much, as Harry magical arms, the emerald ones, made an appearance.

When the bride and groom exited the church, instead of rice or whatever like that, bullets were thrown, and guns were fired, not that anyone outside of the guests knew that for some reason, even Alucard was allowed to fire a few shots, not at the priest mind you, but into the air.

The first wedding reception, the more public one was normal, there were no problems at all. The second more private one which was held at a hotel that Harry owned was a wild one. Tristan managed to get his brother and Alucard drunk, and the two vampires, young and old vampires, ran around the ballroom, Seras Victoria tried to stop her master from running around so much. The Butler and Sir Integra Hellsing gave up trying to do their jobs in the presence of the PI employees. Some of whom had demon masks on, and some even looked quite demonic. The party, which was a dinner party, served food, and even had a band playing throughout the whole night. What disturbed soem of the guests was that the band members were all skeletons.

The waiters at the event, all looked to have a glassy eyed expression, they had all been imperiused just for the occassion, none of them would remember what had happened, but they would remember that there was a party.

Harry left the party early as he needed to wake up early the next day to get to the train station, which had to resume operations even after the massacre, security was beefed up, and there were a Iscariot Organization members posted there, just in case a repeat of the incident were to occur.

As Harry left the hotel he was immediately snatched up into the air by some creature with wings, and brought to Big Ben of all places. The creature appeared to be some sort of fallen angel, in the sense that it had the wings, and all that, but lacked actual eye balls, and its teeth were shark-like in appearance.

Before it could even do anything else to Harry, he had already stood up, and had proceeded to kick the undead shit out of it, using mainly martial arts he had learned through memories, his flames helping him kick the unliving out of the creature. When he was done, he sucked in its remaining lifeforce, spirit, and dissected its soul pearl, and ingested the parts he believed were valuable, while throwing the rest to the four winds.

Apparently the creature would be the first of many which would be plaguing the British Isles. Someone in another world felt that it would be a nice change of pace for the denizens of the dark. Harry liked the challenge, but at the same time, believed that he would not be able to really have fun this year since he would be restricted to the school and to the nearby village.

"_I'll be sending some killers over to that wonderful school of yours,_" a voice he knew well enough whispered into his ear, "_I look forward to seeing how much worth you have, if you cannot defeat my minions, then you are not worthy of my throne and power, Lord Clement sends his regards._"

"Begone from here, and cease to exist," Harry said to the voice, "For I **am** the Ruler of the Nine Hells."

"_If you cannot best my generals, and if your minions cannot best mine, I shall devour your soul, immortal or not, you are not truly immortal yet little lordling, you have yet to truly usurp me,_" the voice said, "_Correction, __**I **_AM_**Ruler of Hell! **__There is no Nine, there is only Hell, my hell._"

"We shall see, you old goat, we shall see," Harry said, as he vanished into the night, and appeared in his room, and packed his things, as well as assortment of weapons that he believed he would need in case his magic was of no use to him.

This third year would be a battle of kings.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Imperio**

*

*

_**chapter ten**_

_*_

_*_

On the morning of the first of September Harry shrunk down his trunk and attached it to his belt along with his pearl pouch, and other stuff. He was armed to the teeth, well not literally, but he was a walking one man army. He'd brought with him enough weapons to hold Hogwarts' hostage, and had ordered his house elves to meet him at Hogwarts, he had a feeling that they would be of use to him there.

He had collected a few things from his family vaults, one vault contained all manner of armor and weaponry which his family had collected throughout the centuries. In another vault, one filled with books, Harry had found a book on monsters, one unlike the ones required for the Care of Magical Creatures class, this one had a number of blank pages, while there were those with pictures and information about a vast number of creatures. Harry believed that it would prove useful against his foe.

After he was done readying himself, he locked down his living quarters and office, only allowing Charity access, as Tristan might accidentally or intentionally mess things up. He left The Complex, and hailed a taxi to deliver him to his destination, he would have taken the Knight Bus, but that would have gotten him more attention than he wanted to have or needed, for that matter.

Once at the station, and after paying his fare, Harry made his way through the train station, the security not paying him any mind, any police officers that saw him had already been briefed about him, and the Iscariot Organization had also been told, more like ordered, by the Pope himself not to bother Harry, for whatever reason.

Harry had no trouble getting onto Platform 9 3/4, although he noticed that the platform was crawling with aurors, they seemed to be trying to look as if they were doing something, actually doing something, as opposed to their fleeing in terror at the major magical district of London. Harry had made sure to tweak that particular set of illusions to be more solid, and be able to actually physically assult people. To think is to create, but not needing to rely on such things made everything a whole lot easier.

Harry did not bother with wandering around the platform and immediately boarded the train and found himself a compartment, and locked himself in it, but place a charm on the door that would allow Luna to get in if she happened to pass by and wanted entrance.

The trip was rather bland until the train was suddenly stopped for some reason. It was announced over the PA system that there appeared to be some immovable object in the middle of the tracks up a head. A statue of some sort according to the driver. Harry knew that something sinister was afoot.

Moments after the announcement was made, the conductor volunteered to get a closer look on the object, once the light of the train was blocked by the man, all that was heard was a scream of fright, then silence. The driver dared not move to investigate, but his assistant dared. Another scream later, and the driver was the only one left at the front of the train, and he dared not approach whatever it was that was out there. He was tempted to blast the blockage away with magic, but then remembered what had happened during the summer about an attack by creatures immune to magic, that even the aurors were helpless, and if it wasn't for the presence of the muggles, they would have all been done for.

He didn't know what to do, and dared not move on, or even allow any of the seventh years to go and investigate.

Luna Lovegood finally entered Harry's compartment while he was donning some mythril armor, as well as strapping weapons to his body, from pistols to blades of all sorts.

"You know what's going on, don't you," she stated.

"I do," Harry said, "It would be best if the sheep, let me handle the heroic stuff."

"They better let you have a go at whatever it is that is blocking our way," Luna said, then she noticed an opened book on one of the benches in the compartment, she got the book and read the name on the page, "Weeping Angels?"

"That's the closest description of the thing out there," Harry said, "But this one is not like the description in that book. This one is a pretender, it will lull you into believing it is a weeping angel, but when you look at it in an attempt to cause it to turn into stone, it will strike."

"Oh," she said, "You need any help?"

"No thanks," he said, "Just stay in here til I get back."

Harry made his way to the front of the train, the students had been told to stay in their compartments for safety purposes. Once Harry reached the front of the train, he made the driver enter the main part of the train, when the man was gone, and there were no witnesses, he made his way to where the false statue was situated, pulling out a sword and a gun, he prepared himself, when he was ready, he used his magic to kill the lights, and the battle began.

In the world of darkness, the sense of sight was useless, even the stars and the moon were unable to shed some light on the subject. It was total darkness, which was why Harry had to rely on his own flames, on his magic, to light the way for him, to allow him to see in the inky black darkness of the night.

The thing that he was facing, Harry knew, that it could tear him apart if he wasn't careful, which was why he had chosen to wear the mythril armor instead of plain old dragonhide.

His opponent was a monster which the regular monsters would fear, and hate to be trapped in a cell alone with. Harry had to qualms about facing it, but the sheer speed which the creature was able to move was astonishing. He felt a movement to his left, and swung his sword in that direction, while firing a shot at his back just in case it tried to attack him from there. Luckily he had been right, as his gun was the one to draw first blood from his foe and not his blade.

The thing would grow even more careful from having tasted its own blood instead of its new prey. It would not do for it to be harmed again, as the next attack that would connect could be its last.

He was monitoring his surroundings not only with his own senses, but also with his magic, ready to unleash a volley, of not spells, but his own brand of magic at the creature. It leapt away from his senses, blending into the darkness, when suddenly he was slammed into the train itself.

His back was on fire from the pain he felt, from being slammed into the train. The thing was digging its claws into his skin, and Harry was partially glad that it was not a weeping angel as those things could send you back in time to devour the remainder of your life, and Harry's life was a long one, but he would surely die of the experince, something which he had no intention of doing before his true time was up, and over.

Bringing his gun to the front of his face, he fired at the hideous monstrosity that stared hungrily down at him. It flew back in pain, but clearly not dead. The students on the train wondering what was going on outside as a few more shots rang out into the night, as well as the train moving backwards a bit as Harry was slammed into the train several more times.

His sword could never really leave a mark for some reason, but his gun was able to fill the monster's head with lead and holes. But the only time that Harry had a clean shot was when he was slammed into the train, and his magic was for some reason not fast enough to react to the quick and sudden movements which the creature was able to make.

After filling the creature's face with a clip's worth of lead, Harry had to holster the gun quickly while pulling out a replacement, while enveloping himself with his emerald and crimson flames. He needed to get things done faster as he didn't want anyone else to come out and investigate what was going on, and that driver would not be able to hold back the tide of curious students for very long.

When the thing finally attacked again, Harry's magic grabbed hold of the thing, and bashed it into the tracks several times, ripping off its wings, and tearing off its limbs, as Harry filled the rest of its body with lead. He then brought the creature up close to himself and immediately and unhesitatingly cut off its head.

Its body quickly shriveled up, but its head remained intact. He then put it into another pouch, one of those bottomless pouches whose mouth was able to open up for almost anything of almost any size.

With his short battle done, Harry hurried back inside the train, and had the driver restart the train, informing the students that whatever it was that had caused the train to stop had finally either run away or their mysterious savior had killed it.

Harry had forgotten to make sure that he did not leave a trail of blood to his compartment, as some students noticed the blood on the floor and followed it to Harry's compartment. Putting two and two together, they were sure that Harry had bested whatever creature was in there, and the Hogwarts rumor mill was moving and spreading the word just as fast as the creature had moved and attacked Harry.

Harry on the other hand was dressing his wounds within the compartment, with Luna's help. It was a tiring and somewhat painful task, as it seemed like even his magics could not instantly heal what wounds he had incurred during the confrontation.

"Your book updated," Luna told him after a few moments of silence.

"I figured that it would, now that I hope I wont need to deal with that thing again," Harry said, "By the way, what is it called?"

"Ira," Luna read from the book, "Anything else you want to know?"

"Nothing, its not like I'll find out what _He_'ll send next," Harry said.

"Do you think London will be safe?" she asked.

"The big ones will be sent to deal with me, while the small fry will be sent to my territory," Harry said.

#

The street where The Complex could be found was filled with the sounds or guns being fired. Just as Harry engaged the demon called Ira, his men had engaged the lurking demons entering the street. The magicals among the ranks soon learned that their Earth magics were no match for the unholy protections which the demons had against such things, and were forced to resort to the muggle means of destroying things. The Complex was turned into a fortress, the men didn't think it was possible for such a structure to have already built-in things that could turn such a normal apartment complex turned underworld headquarters into a fortress at a push of a button, which was all it took Charity to do.

Tristan and the Trio took care of the fighting, while Charity took care of communication inside the building, as well as contacting their other operatives and warning them about the danger lurking in the streets. Admittedly some of the operatives got the news too late, while others didn't need to be told as they were already emptying clips into the heads and hearts of the demonic entities that prowled the streets of London in search of their blood.

The men had already accepted that there were worse things than they in the world and beyond which was why they did not hesitate in retaliating or in attacking the monsters that simply began crawling out of the shadows. Each of the operatives that were not in the area were their HQ was rushed to the aid of their superiors and brethren, detonating the remains of their foes and portkeying back to base.

The Complex, while having many shadows seemed to be immune to the hellish energies which formed the links between the netherworld and the world of man. This was due mostly to the belief of the residents of the place. They actually viewed Harry as the Ruler of the Nine Hells as they referred to the afterlife as. As his powers were somehow related to such things. While the rest of the world did not have a solid belief on what the ruler of hell looked like, or who the ruler of hell was, the Potter organization were sure of who they viewed to be said ruler. They had a clear vision of who it was, and they wholeheartedly believed in that vision, rejecting the beliefs of the rest of the world.

It was clearly a battle for the right to not only exist, but to rule over the True Underworld. It was truly a Game of Thrones, between two beings with the power of kings.

It was only when Harry managed to slay his foe that the demons retreated, but Charity suspected that this was merely one wave out of many, the battle was won, but the war had just begun.

"Tristan," Charity said over the radio.

"Yes dear?" he answered.

"While the Boss is away, we need to get all of our men back into the country," Charity said, "The field of battle is clear. London, and Hogwarts."

"I'll get on the horn immediately," Tristan said, then addressed the Trio, "Mario, get your contacts in the Vatican on the line, we'll be needing reinforcements."

"I'll see what I can do," Mario said.

"Alfonso, get in contact with the Hellsings, Alucard is Charity's family, he should be able to help in this war," Tristan said, "Dino, research on how to unbind the Prince of Wallachia from the House of Hellsing."

"Understood, mein feurer," Alfonso and Dino said.

"Bad joke boys, bad joke," Tristan said waving them away, while Mario smacked the backs of their heads with a rolled up newspaper he had on his person.

"Alright, alright, sorry already, jeez luiz," the two younger Zabinis said, as they left the frontlines and entered The Complex.

"I suspect that there'll be about..hmm...thirteen more waves to go," Tristan said, "Before all this is over."

"I hope you're right in that regard," Mario said.

"I hope so too," Tristan said, "I hope so too."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Imperio**

*

*

_**chapter eleven**_

_*_

_*_

The sorting and the welcoming feast had been a sordid affair, boring too, there was just nothing new to it save for all the chatter amongst the students about the latest gossips as well as how Harry had once again saved the day, as wll as that their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor while on the train had done nothing to alleviate the situation they had all found themselves in. It looked like the quality of a Hogwarts education was declining especially in the regards to defense. Potions too, as the professor of the subject still had been the cause for the dashed dreams of many a young aspiring potions master, only the absolutely prodigious or gifted ones actually managed to make use of their years under the tutlege of Severus Snape. But the class was getting a bit more popular among the girls due to the professor's exposure to the media, as well as finding out some of the things he got up to during the summer months.

Harry Potter waited for the night to eventually end and the school year to actually and officially start. He didn't care that people were tying to bug him about his latest heroic action, he simply automatically launched his _curse_ in their direction, leaving only Luna as the only students immune to his _curse_, though she wasn't even a bother in the first place.

The headmaster had attempted on a number of occassions during the feast to attempt to break into Harry's mind steal his side of the story, but was repeatedly beaten out of Harry's mind by his mental defenses, and at the end of the feast was visibly knocked backwards for frustratedly trying to force his way into Harry's mind through not so subtle means. His head had snapped back and his body had followed, causing many a student and staff to wonder just what had happened at the end of the feast. Dumbledore was subjected to the memory which he wished to view, but instead of Harry fighting the demon, it was the headmaster who had been fighting the demon, and Harry altered his own memory to make it so that the headmaster experienced losing, then shoved the altered memory and the headmaster out of his mind.

After the headmaster was brought to the Hospital Wing to receive some treatment for his sudden injury, and the students were safely in their dorms, free to do as they wished for the rest of the night. The Ravenclaw dormitory was a one student per room thing, as not only did the system provide privacy, but the students were free to enjoy their projects in peace. Which was why Harry had been able to ley out his books on the occult and on demonology and religions of the world all over his work desk and review the information he had collected from his battle with what appeared to be merely the second-in-command of the general named Amon. A lesser form of wrath had been sent out to eliminate Harry, it was a test of strength or some sort, just a lieutenant first, the general would not be sent in for a while still.

Harry expected that when dealing with the general, he would also be dealing with the rest of the army, or some part of it at the very least, as his own army of demons would have to deal with some back at home as well.

He couldn't figure out the forms they would take, the demonic officers of his opponent this year, but he could prepare himself and send word to his men about the possible future soldiers that would be sent in to fight them. The monster book which Harry had collected from one of his vaults had enough infromation about the lesser beings that could make up the armies of the demonic officers. From mere skeletons to even greater things, like mythical creatures to doppelgangers. But Harry's biggest concern was the last boss of the game of thrones which he was a participant of, the last enemy would be his foe, the reigning Devil himself.

He needed to find a way to deal with such a true immortal without having to make a deal with another kind of devil, one which he didn't want to be associated with unless absolutely necessary, he would not bow down to the cross, that was the devil which he would refuse to side with or ask for help from.

The days after the first confrontation flew by as nothing of interest or worthy of notice happens, the students were introduced to their first class of DADA under the instruction of, as they had found out, a man with no background whatsoever in teaching, and also a man that had merely met up with a lot of dark creatures in the circles he found himself in. The man was an intellectual, one who was a misplaced Ravenclaw himself, but due to some unknown condition had been placed in Gryffindor. Harry finally realized what the man was when a memory of his young life surfaced to the fore of his mind, in it he heard his parents talking to his professor, much younger looking then, questioning him about a possible cure for his condition, a condition Harry found out to be called lycanthropy. Their professor was a werewolf, one that had not yet deemed it possible or probably to accept his werewolf side, something which Harry decided was in need of doing.

There came a class time when the subject of discussion and practical application was that of boggarts, beings that sensed what one feared and transformed itself to cause their target to flee or not bother them. A defence mechanism which such a simple minded creature had evolved and adapted to have.

There was a spell to change it, as well as another tool to weaken it, its weakness being laughter, the incredulous emotion that caused confusion in its being and caused it in turn to shrink in fear as it knew not how to defend itself other than to cause probable fear.

The students were made to line up, forming a single column, facing a cabinet, one which held within it the boggart which they were to face. At the middle of the line was Harry, wondering exactly what it was that he feared, what form would be boggart take, as even dementors had learned to respect and fear him. Even his current foe was nothing worth fearing, but was worth respecting and being respected by.

As the students faced their fears, it came to be Harry's turn, but the boggart, like another one, refused to leave the safety of its chosen sactuary. What was there for it to transform into, especially when Harry himself was still wondering what it was that he feared, it would not do for him to fear nothing, as even he needed some form of weakness, of that even he was sure of. He knew he was not perfect, then a sudden insight was brought to him, it was possible that he feared the unknown, that or he feared himself, which was a frightening realization in itself.

Even that sliver of fear was enough for the boggart to burst forth, thinking that there was at least a slim chance of success in repelling this teenage foe. It popped out of its closet, and stood on its transformed feet, taking the form of the student that simply looked at it. Twin features, while Harry kept his deadpan expression, the boggart was visibly fearful.

Harry took a step forward, closer to the transformed boggart, the class and professor didn't know what to do or to react to such a transformation. They didn't know what it could mean. Harry further puzzled his audience by reaching out a hand and instead of striking the boggart, as it thought he would, he caressed its transformed cheek causing it to relax some, as Harry added a bit of magic to his touch.

He then pulled its head close, so that he could whisper in its transformed ear..

"Come follow me," Harry whispered, his voice soothing and seductive, enthralling the boggart, and charming it over to his cause, "Come follow me, and we shall face our unknown fears together."

The class had been unable to hear the whispered words, but they witnessed a physical transformation of the boggart, no one had ever really seen the true form of a boggart, and if what began to take form before their very eyes was what they thought it was, they were about to be the first people to actually see what a boggart really looked like.

"_Master...I will follow you,_" the transformed boggart said, it had transformed into something unexpected.

While a House Elf was the equivalent to what muggle authors believed was a brownie, the boggart was in a way a destructive version of the house elf or the muggle brownie. The boggart that Harry had accepted into the fold had shifted to its original state, that of a house elf, a sickly looking one at that. Boggarts are what house elves became when their masters disowned them, or abused them far too much. The boggart and house elves however shared a similar ancestor, that of the elves, the free elves in general, back before they were enslaved, while the immortal high elves left for the vanishing isles.

The boggart transformed for its sickly close to undead original state and evolved through the help of Harry's leaking magic into a much healthier state, that of an elf, the form of a free elf. While a house elf would have gained the appearance of one of their fairer skinned ancestors, the boggart being of the darker and twisted nature hard obsidian like skin, and sported long flowing mythril like strands of hair.

"W-what in the world..." Remus Lupin whispered at the end of the shifting transformation, he didn't know how to react to such a situation.

The boggart's nature as a boggart had been changed and had been morphed into something like a twisted version of a house elf, similar in a way to the Potter house elves. Harry was actually wondering if his own elves would go through such a transformation as they had been performing even viler acts as compared to a mere boggart.

One of the reasons why the students did not make a sound was attributed to the fact that the elf in front of them was not wearing any clothes, as the tea cosy that it had actually been wearing had been torn to shreds during the transformation. The not so funny thing was that it was female, and as old as the boggart was, it was surely an adult at that point in time, not that Harry minded as he had seen much worse, and much better things in his short life.

"This school needs a basic sex education class," Harry muttered as he turned to face the class as he threw off his robe and handed it to his new elven servant.

"Mordred," Harry summoned, as that was the name of his head elf, and without a sound the elf appeared, and for once looking the same as the newly rehabilitated and inducted former boggart.

"_Master called?_" Mordred the former house elf looking house elf said.

"Take her home with you," Harry instructed, referring to the new elf, "Charity needs a personal elf at the moment, does she not."

"_I will see to it my Master,_" Mordred said as he took hold of the stunned former boggart and teleported themselves over to The Complex with naught a sound.

"Mr Potter," Lupin said.

"Yes, professor?" Harry said.

"Would you care to explain to the class what just transpired?"

"No I do not care to," Harry said, "Let them figure it out on their own, if there is nothing else, I believe you should just dismiss us."

"I can't force you, therefore class dismissed," Lupin said, as he wandered over to his desk, and sat in the chair and summoned himself some firewhiskey as he figured out what had happened himself.

By dusk, the whole castle was a buzz with the news that Harry Potter didn't appear to fear anything, while at the same time news had also spread that Harry Potter had somehow managed to do something to a boggart. More rumors began to circulate evolving from the original news to more elaborate things. By the time the newest version of events reached Harry at dinnertime, he had learned that he was apparently some sort of elven prince who had spied everywhere, as well as that being the source of all the curses and misfortunes which befell his fellow student.

It wasn't really much, and he didn't really care about the rumors, so long as no one still bothered to bother him about what was the truth and what was not, but the Ravenclaws made sure that they got the facts right before believing in the rumors like the rest of the school. They even went so far as to research what had actually happened, hoping that they could submit their findings for some extra credit.

"So..what really happened?" Luna asked Harry after she somehow found a way through all of his protections on his dormroom door.

"How did you get in here?" he asked her.

"You fogot to ward the window," she said.

"Oh," he said, having actually forgotten about that.

"Unlocked potential," Harry said, "My special brand of magic was the key. It was more like an unbinding of Limbo."

"Ah, ok..did you know that Professor Sprout had all of your plants transfered to the Forbidden Forest?" she asked.

"Yes, I knew that, she asked me to transfer some of the more dangerous looking ones on the first day of school," Harry said.

"Oh..." she said, "Have you got anything for me to eat?"

"There should be some brownies under the bed," Harry said as he returned to what he was doing while she stuck her head under his bed, her ass in the air for a short bit, too bad he had turned around too late to see it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Imperio**

*

*

_**chapter twelve**_

_*_

_*_

A student had been taken, it was like the Chamber of Secrets incident all over again. A student had been taken, but unlike last time, the one that had been taken was male, and not in Gryffindor house, from Slytherin House, enemies of which heir was it this time. None of the founders were against purebloods, being purebloods themselves. Draco Malfoy had been taken by some new monster, but what kind of monster it was no one knew or could guess this time around.

There was speculation that it was probably some big as hell raven this time that did it. But no one had seen it, and no one knew when Draco had been taken, Severus Snape was beside himself with grief not knowing what to do as Draco was his responsibility. They lived in the same castle and yet he had been helpless to protect him.

Some aurors came by and thoroughly checked the last place Draco had been seen, the only thing that they found were some fluids on the covers of the bed. Draco was a perfectly normal and hormonal youth, therefore it was to be expected to find such emissions, but what made such a finding stand out was the actual amount, it was as if he had literally been drained dry.

Severus upon hearing the findings had immeditately reached the conclusion that a succubus had kidnapped his godson. His two wives and mothers of his children couldn't really help him alleviate his frustration as they were far too busy caring for their children by him, when they were petrified.

Hunters were sent for by the aurors as they were inexperienced when it came to dealing with a succubus of any sort or power level. When Harry heard the news and the conclusion, he reached his own conclusion, it was his turn in the game.

"Going hunting?" Luna asked Harry after she had once again defeated his protections.

"I am," Harry said, "This time I know what I am up against, a demon of lust."

He put on his mythril armor once again, strapped on his various weapons, but decided that this time he would include a charm that one of his ancestors had created to negate the power of a veela, which was the closest in power and ability to a succubus.

"How do you plan on beating a demon whose protections are greater than your magic is able to pierce?" Lun asked him concerned for his safety.

"I'll find a way," Harry said, "Don't worry about me, and remember not to pray for my safe return."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't want _His_ help," he said.

"I see," she said, "Good luck."

He then jumped out the window and let his magic guide him.

"Point me Draco Malfoy," Harry whispered as he held out his wand, while his magical appendages moved him across the tops of the trees of the Forbidden Forest, his haunted creations following him on the ground, their nymph offspring carrying crossbows they had managed to steal from the centaurs of the great forest.

Harry followed the direction which his wand turned compass pointed at. While he probably wouldn't have been able to track down this succubus through magical means, that did not mean that he could not track down the demon's prey Draco Malfoy. The hellish protection against magic did not extend to the wizard.

He was led to the closest mountain range, to a cave to be exact, one which lead to a cavern inside the mountain, hundreds of meters high and wide. In the center of the whole cavern-chamber, Harry found the nearly drained body of Draco Malfoy. All of his sexual energy seemed to have been drained out of him leaving him nearly in the same state that an enuch enjoys. But there was still hope for his survival, but the future of the House of Malfoy was a questionable one.

He used his magic to sever the bonds holding the student in place on the stone tablet he was strapped on. Nothing happened, the student didn't seem to be the trigger of some kind of booby trap. So Harry summoned one of his elves, and had the elf take the Malfoy lordling back to Hogwarts, directly to the Hospital Wing, and inform the incompetent ministry officials that were sure to be at the castle that the danger was being taken care of by someone more responsible than they were.

Once the civilians were out of the way, Harry had his magic explode the flames of his hells reaching and illuminating the entirety of the chamber. It truly was huge, there were pillars holding up the ceiling as such a space couldn't hope to be held up by just the walls themselves.

After shedding some light on his location, he found himself staring straight at his opponent, or rather opponents as there were two of them. Then he noticed something else, the ground was shaking, there was something else coming, looking back at the tunnel from which he had entered, he found himself in standing at the front of a small army, his own creations were ready to defend him if necessary.

"So...the _Great Pretender_ deems us worthy of his presence," the Incubus of the pair spoke up, "I am Asmodeus, and this lovely creature I call my mate is Luxuria."

They were perched on what looked to be a large gargoyle carved into the far wall of the cavern. Its mouth, unlike that of the statue of Salazar Slytherin, was open and there were things pouring out of it.

"Since you had the audacity to bring an army to our meeting, we were lucky enough to bring a fraction of our own as well," Luxuria said, "Thanks to Draco and a few other students and staff members we are stronger than ever before, are you sure you still wish to do battle?"

"You forget," Harry said, "You are in my realm now, where your powers are halved, and my are at full."

"We may be in your realm, but your magics cannot harm us," Asmodeus said, "You too are at half power, though I would venture farther just to say that you are limited to yourself and your weapons. How shall you fare? You will lose to us, and save the others the trouble of coming into this realm."

"How about a deal then," Harry said, "A bet in a way."

"Seeing as you will lose, what is there for myself and mine mate to lose," Asmodeus said, then asked, "What are the terms?"

"I lose, I die, and all of my subordinates are fed to your _Lord_'s fiery appetite," Harry said, "But if you lose to me, are sent close to the edge, about to be consumed by your master's fiery appetite, then you will shift allieagiances, and swear eternal fealty to me. For should you not, then I will destroy you."

"Its a deal! Its not like we'll lose to the likes of you Oh _Great Pretender!_" Asmodeus agreed, an ethereal light formed between himself and Harry, as well as between Luxuria and Harry, a sign that the deal had been sealed, and was binding.

After the deal was struck, Asmodeus left his mate's side and flew down heading for Harry, a clawed hand outstretched ready to rip Harry's head off. Following their general's lead, the winged army made which consisted of harpies, banshees, elves of old, veelas, and a host of other creatures, along with a few vampires in the mix too.

Harry's first reaction was to drop to the floor and roll out of the way while taking out a dagger his sword from his last battle. He also lowered a helmet on his head along with a protective mask. He came out of his side roll standing up, with his weapons in front and behind him, prepared to strike or block at anytime.

He didn't have to wait long for the incubus to once more attack, as Asmodeus didn't bother flying again as he simply produced a sword of his own out of his own demonic power and viciously attacked Harry, forcing him to drop his dagger and pull out another sword right before Luxuria plowed into him with a sword of her own.

Harry had to block attacks from two fronts, attacks coming from two separate directions. Harry's magics were not able to affect the two demons, and actually passed through them without harming them in any way. His magics had been effectively neutralized and nullified by the hellish protection bestowed on his opponents by his actual foe.

But he was able to imbue his own body with his own magic allowing for him to become stronger as well as able to move faster. This enhancement made him able to actually be on par with his two opponents in strength and speed. They were equal, the two on one.

The armies on the other hand were fighting a losing battle, Harry's side the ones winning, simply because they had no qualms about using Harry's magic in helping them kill their prey. It was like watching a band of mice challenging an nation of cats, and the mice were winning.

From watching his army battle his opponents', he noticed that they used their surroundings as weapons as well, crumbling parts of the chamber and causing rocks and boulders to fall on their foes. Slamming down supporting pillars on the retreating army of hell.

As he had found that he was in a stalemate with his own opponents he decided to borrow his own army's tactics, and use the surroundings to his advantage. His magics flew out of him and began collapsing parts of the chamber and tossing some of the falling rocks at his opponents to keep them off balance, while he himself attacked them with his blades, managing to finally wound his opponents, not deep ones or mortal ones, but shallow cuts. That did not mean that he had not suffered any cuts of his own, as while he was finally able to break the stalemate they were in, so were they able to benefit from it as they redirected some of his attacks back to him.

When he was finally hurled into a wall, Harry decided to simply cause a cave in and hope to survive. He unleashed his magic onto all of the supporting pillars and had the smash the things to smitherines, causing the ceiling to fall on everything.

The aftermath of the cave-in was that none of Harry's army were harmed, just covered in rubble a mountain's worth of rubble, who knew that those mutated plants could hold up a mountain, perhaps it was their numbers which did it. Harry himself had covered himself in magic, his magics were still pushing the mountain off of him.

Looking around he managed to locate his army, and helped them out with his magic, effectively throwing or pushing aside a mountain's worth of rocks and rubble. He then ordered his army to help in uncovering the army of hell, as it looked like the battle was over and he was the victor, last man standing and all that, and he had indeed been the last one standing, as he was stubborn enough not to stay down or fall.

Outside of the cave, specifically back at Hogwarts almost all of the residents of the castle as well as the residents of Hogsmeade bore witness to the collapse of one of the mountains of the nearby mountain range. They had also born witness to the shockwave which shook the land at its collapse. Only Luna Lovegood knew the cause or suspected the cause for the collapse in such a monumental structure of nature's creation, and she dearly hoped that the cause was alright.

While the wizards wondered what was going on, Harry was busily looking for his new subordinates, namely Asmodeus and Luxuria. He found them both underneath a lot of rocks, pinned to the chamber floor, with Asmodeus seemingly bearing all the weight of the mountain that was on his back, he had been protecting his mate.

Harry helped them out from under the pile of rocks, his magics lifting boulder after boulder lightening the load, but in his hands he still held his blades. Once he got all of the ceiling off of Asmodeus' back, he held one blade pointing at the demon's neck, and another at his unconscious mate.

"Do you yield?" Harry asked, his voice still devoid of all emotion.

"I...yield...her..too," Asmodeus said before finally falling unconscious.

"Mordred," Harry summoned as he returned his blades to their sheathes.

"_What is Master Harry needing of I?_" Mordred asked after appearing out of the shadows of the chamber.

"Take these two," Harry said motioning towards the two unconscious demons, "Back to The Complex, have Charity take care of them, they are on our side now."

"_Your will be done Master,_" the elf said as he picked up the two unconscious forms and teleported silently out of the chamber.

"Time to head home!" Harry shouted out, not fearing another cave-in.

"What do we do with the uncovered army Master?" one Death Nymph asked.

"Take them with you to the forest, they too are ours now," Harry said, "Convert the forest, to one which is truly Forbidden."

"Your will be done Master," the nymph said, and leapt away to complete his orders.

Harry then pulled out a portkey and arrived just outside the gates of Hogwarts. Appearing suddenly to the surprise of the aurors standing guard, and he simply walked in, even though he looked like he had been in a real fight. His robes tattered and torn, but were still able to hide the armor and weapons that lay beneath.

When he reached his dormroom unaccosted, he found Luna there, looking through his monster book.

"You caused the cave-in didn't you," she stated.

"I did," he said, as he began to remove his clothes and armor, there was no such thing as dignity for him, or even embarrassment, but Luna did blush and look away.

"There are new entries in the book," she said once he was back in his school robes.

"More than one?" he asked.

"Yes, though some of the others have been updated as well," she noted, "You fought a general I take it."

"I did," he said.

"Was it hard?" she asked him, "Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No need, I am relatively unharmed, just a few scratches and probably a bruise on my back," Harry said as he sat on the edge of his bed, the very same one she was sitting on.

"Ouch," he couldn't help but saying as she touched his back.

"Do you have anything for bruises?" she asked him.

"In my trunk," he said, and she went over to his trunk and looked for his first aid kit, when she found it and opened it, she found that there was more in it than she had expected.

"Which one..?"

"Emerald green potion bottle," he said and pointed it out to her.

"So what do I do with it?" she asked him.

"Its like an ointment, just spread it around the bruise and it should heal in time, things like these cannot be instantly healed by magic," he said and instructed as he lay face down on his bed as she proceeded to massage the ointment onto his aching and bruised back.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Imperio**

*

*

_**chapter thirteen**_

_*_

_*_

After Harry had returned he had been summoned to the Headmaster's office, the aurors wanted to interview, more like interrogate, him about what had happened. They were a bit sore that a kid had done their job, and had Harry not acted they would have had the blood of a pureblood on their hands due to inaction. The aurors had tried to kick out the headmaster as Harry was an adult in the eyes of the law, but the old man outranked them.

"What in the world were you thinking Mr Potter?" one of the aurors asked Harry.

"I was thinking that it was better to act than to simply wait for another student to die," Harry said, "I expected the aurors to be doing their job, but alas, you lot are as useless as the headmaster's bird's nest."

"Bird's nest? Could you elaborate please," another auror asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix, I stumbled upon information about that bird club in the Hogwarts Library," Harry said, "They were a group of civilians, vigilantes who took the law into their own hands during the Rise of Lord Voldemort."

"What does this Order have to do with the Auror Corps?"

"Simple, the Order was but a bunch of flies, an irritation to the Dark Lord," Harry said, using the term which the defunct lord's sycophants, "You lot, the supposed protectors of the magical citizens of Britain, but what do you do when a student is kidnapped? You sit in a room waiting for news about the student rather than try and track him down. Useless. If you had thought of using the Point Me spell, you would have been able to locate the students well before I had."

"So you really are responsible for the return of Mr Malfoy?"

"Of course I am," Harry said, "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived."

"We understand that Mr Potter, but how could you have survived an encounter with a succubus, especially one so powerful that it had been able to bypass the wards surrounding the school from such dark creatures?"

"Simple," Harry said, "I had a mountain fall on it."

"T-that was you?" one newbie auror exclaimed in surprise and disbelief.

"Yes," Harry said, "That was me. Are there any other questions? No? Alright then, I shall take my leave now."

"Hold it right there Mr Potter," the head auror said just as Harry was about to leave his seat, "How did you get to the mountain in the first place?"

"I ran," Harry said, which was in a way true as he had in a way.

"Do you expect us to believe that you ran all the way to the closest mountain range?"

"Yes, I expect you to believe that," Harry said.

"Mr Potter, I demand that you tell the truth," the auror said.

"I want to speak with my lawyers before I am forced to answer any more of your questions," Harry said after getting fed up with their show of authority after doing nothing, "Either allow me to summon my lawyers or face my wrath, this is an interrogation and not a simple interview about my story."

"I don't care if you want to have a word with the Minister of Magic himself," the auror said, "I demand that you tell us the truth now, or we will charge you with being an accomplice to the kidnapping, we've been able to gather testimonies that lead us to believe that you have something to gain from Mr Malfoys kidnapping."

"You are violating my rights auror," Harry said in warning, "I have made my statement, if you intend to proceed, you will be facing more than simply a loss of your job."

"Now, now, Harry, cooperate with the aurors, I too am interested in the truth, not this made up story you have come up with," the headmaster said.

"I have made my statement Headmaster," Harry said, "Either accept it as truth, or find someway to get something else out of me."

"Head Auror, I am allowing you to use veritaserum, Harry is an adult in the eyes of the law," the headmasters said.

"Gladly headmaster," the head auror said as he produced a vial of a clear liquid, "This is veritaserum, prepare to tell the truth Mr Potter."

'_My rights are once again being denied me..._' Harry noted, then mentally contacted his operatives, the ones he was sure were setting up a base of operations in Hogsmeade, '_Terminate Aberforth Dumbledore, along with the families of Aurors Robarbs, Savage, Dawlish, and Proudfoot..also have my __lawyers file complainta against the mentioned aurors along with Albus Dumbledore for their clear abuse of power, as well as denying me my rights._'

'_Your will be done, my Lord_,' the operatives mentally responded, as they dropped what they were doing and began their new operation. Starting with Aberforth Dumbledore, after which they would proceed with the elimination of the families of the mentioned aurors.

As the effects of the veritaserum were washed away by Harry's undetectable magic and finally allowed back to his dorm, the PI operatives had converged on the Hog's Head, where Aberforth Dumbledore was said to work and live. These operatives worked under the command of the Zabini Trio and were therefore magicals themselves.

They erected anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards around the pub, along with a number of other wards, like notice-me-not wards and the like. They then made sure that the Dumbledore was inside, once his presence was confirmed, they forcibly shut down the floo connection, sealed the entrances and exits to the place, then put it to the torch. Then just to be on the safe side, they left a crate load of dynamite beside the establishment, and took off back to their base as some other operatives searched for the locaitons of the families of their auror targets. They knew that killing the families of aurors was generally a bad thing, but their lord had ordered them to terminate them, and that was what they would do. They disregarded the possible and probable consequences of their actions, for at the end of the day the most important thing that mattered was the satisfaction of their lord.

Gaining the information was easy as all they had to do was have one of their operatives in the ministry to get the information from the Ministry Archives, which contained most of the information anyone needed. But since any and all of the records and the like could be taken out and since no one bothered to really check the archives, there was no information in there that could be used against PI and the organization. The addresses as well as directions to the homes of the families of the aurors had all been found in the archives, armed with such inforamtion as well as information about even the protections of the homes the operatives split up into teams and made their way to the homes.

They arrived at the homes at exactly the same time, and went about their business like clockwork. Each team broke into the homes, as pretending to be muggle robbers. Of course they were found out after the residents of the homes remembered that their homes had muggle repelling wards around them. After being found out, the operatives went about casting multiple imperius curses on all the family members and forcing them to brutally beat the living out of one another, there were added compulsion charms into the mix, as well as the occassional cruciatus curse whenever one tried to break free of the mind control.

By the time the aurors got back home, hoping for a warm welcome from their family, all the damage had been done, and the same message was painted in the blood of the victims on one wall in each house.

_Deny Me MY Rights, and I shall deny You and your right to Happiness_

Below the messages were the bloody remains of the aurors' families, mutilated beyond belief, all with smiles on their faces, misplaced smiles. There were letters clutched in their hands..

_Dear Reader,_

_I gladly submit myself to death for my indirect actions in regards to denying the rights of another individual. May my death atone for the direct sins of the one who performed my indirect denying of rights. The right to an attorney or to seek legal cousel as well as the right to remain silent are important rights. I humbly submit that I will uphold the right to remain silent._

_I shall remain silent for the rest of eternity, may my family member who had denied such rights and blatantly disregarded the rights of another be cursed to live a cursed existence, one where my presence will no longer be a comfort or a part of._

The letters were witten by the deceased, the handwriting could not be mistaken, and they were even signed by the deceased in the manner which the deceased was known to end letters. While the aurors may never be able to prove that Harry was connected with the deaths, the aurors knew that they had crossed the line when it came to Harry Potter, and when Harry Potter is denied, he shall take something away in return.

No matter the spells investigators tried, there was no trace of the culprits of the murders, not even the wards had picked up the magical signatures of the criminals. The operatives had managed to completely erase their presences from the scene of the crimes. Playback spells, were unable to produce them in the visions, and the investigators witnessed as the victims went from normal to glassy eyed, and simply attacked one another, and did all the damage to themselves, and even wrote the notes and message on the wall before finally expiring due to the ordeals.

The aurors who had lost their families had to be dicharged from service as they kept demanding and insisting that the hero of the wizarding world was behind the murders. They acted a little crazy as well, especially when in the presence of one Sirius Black.

Sirius had enhanced their negative emotions, the ones brought about by the memories of their family members, the ones that caused them to hate Harry Potter and go so far as to pay for hits on the young man. They hired mercenaries, but Sirius heard of all of it, and went out of his way to help the mercenaries find better targets.

The Cursed Child had struck again. By Christmas morning the bodies of the ex-aurors were finally found in a ditch, all of them hugging one another. When their wills were finally read, it was revealed that they had left everything they owned, not to surviving relatives, but to Harry Potter. Even Aberforth Dumbledore, whose death's investigation had concluded far earlier, had left all his worldly possessions to Harry Potter, only a single knut and the remains of his pub were left to Albus Dumbledore, it was a low blow to the headmaster. He was also the only one foolish enough not to suspect that Harry Potter had planned it all, and orchestrated everything to flow in his favor.

It was also on Christmas morning that Harry was forced to confront three more of his foe's military officials. He had been called by a voice and instructed to go to the Chamber of Secrets, where monsters were waiting for him. His destination was the chamber within the statue of Salazar Slytherin. But between him and his destination was a massive hoard of monsters, from skeletons to gorgons.

Luckily Harry's magic could affect the monsters that stood in his way of his goal. So while he cut and slashed his way through the monsters, his magic caused a storm to rage within the Chamber of Secrets, tearing apart monsters left and right, some of which actually ressurected, regenerated, and reformed, ready to do battle once more.

His constant battling didn't seem to end, until he finally reached the other end of the Chamber, the one where the statue could be found. He hissed out the password to gain entrance into the true Chamber of Secrets.

The first part of the Chamber was where the Monster of Slytherin had stayed in for the last how many hundred to thousand of years. It was in the second part that Harry found himself facing a trio of officers of present hell.

"Our Master sent us three to deal with you since the last pair have been defeated by you," Amon, the general of Ira, said. He had the had of a raven which sported the teeth of a dog, a body of a wolf minus the hind legs, which were replaced by a snake tail.

"Our strategy was to exhaust you, which makes our jobs a whole lot easier, since you also cannot simply dump a mountain of rubble on our presently mortal forms," Gula, a sumo-wrestler looking demon whose belly was sewn shut, said, "Since above us is no mountain but the Black Lake."

"Now just kneel before us, and apologize for being the _Great Pretender_, and we may give you a swift death," Beelzebub, a large-ish demon whose body was riddled with sewn shut wounds and gouges, said.

"I refuse," Harry said pulled out his blades, "You say that you are mortal now?"

"Yes, but even that fact will not help you now," Amon said.

"If you say so," Harry said before he dashed towards Gula and cut open his belly before severing the threads that looked to be keeping Beelzebub together, then he returned to the spot that he had occupied at first.

"You think that you have crippled my companions?" Amon asked Harry, "Well you are mistaken, you have just helped them."

"I know all about the Lord of the Flies and his lieutenant," Harry said, sheathing his swords and unshrinking a flame thrower and taking out his bone wand.

"I'll deal with you later Amon," Harry said, as he watched an end of the world swarm of flies rise up and out of the bodies of the two officers that represented gluttony.

Once the demons' human shells had been turned into rotting husks of their former glory, Harry froze all of the pestilence causing flies in mid-air with a spell, he then conjured a net large enough to cover all of the pests, and charged it up with with electricity, lightning to be exact, then let it fall, frying all of the flies of the Lord of the Flies and his lieutenant in the process. With all the pests dead on the floor of the true Chamber of Secrets, Harry switched on his flame thrower and removed the bodies of the dead from around the chamber. Whne he was done, he put away his instruments of death, and unsheathed his swords and charged the remaining demonic general.

With on magically enhanced slash, Harry managed to cleave Amon in half while the demon was staring on incredulously at the manner in which his comrades had perished. He was so preoccupied with his shock, that he was unable to properly defend himself.

Harry left the Chamber with their heads intact, and sealed within a pouch along with the head of Ira. By the time he reached his dorm he realized that all his injuries had come from battling with the minions of the officers. Without Luna's help, she had gone home for the holidays, dressing his wounds was a tiring and long task.

He had also finally figured out how she had managed to get passed his defenses. Her unique magic had allowed her to nullify his protections by her just believing hard enough that they did not exist, it took a fair bit of magic out of her, which was why he always found her in his bed. She slept in his bed while she waited for his return. In return Harry decided to track down and keep all the Oddities he could find, and kept them in storage, all they needed to survive was a little bit of magic and a small dose of belief to keep them existing in obscurity.

He had not received any Christmas gifts as they had all been forwarded to his room in The Complex, for him to find upon his return home at the end of the school year, and all potentially dangerous packages were screened by his elves. He had them take care of sending letters of thanks and such to senders whom he did not persoanlly know.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Imperio**

*

*

_**chapter fourteen**_

_*_

_*_

While Harry dealt with armies of darkness along with the officers of present Hell, the London operatives had to deal with wave upon wave of demons and monsters almost everyday. Such stress had caused Charity at one point to go into labor, which caused her kid to be a premature baby, one that had been exposed to a whole lot of magic and demonic energy, not that she minded, and the baby was healthier for it. But the birth had caused Tristan to go into overprotective father mode for most of the battles.

Such a state of mind had caught the attention of two of present hell's generals, both of whom had decided to attack at the same time, as well as lose at the same time as Tristan showed them and their armies just why he and his should not be messed with.

News of the demons targetting his child had caused him to go all psychotic on their demonic asses. Tristan had simply cut off the heads of Invidia lieutenant of the serpentine Leviathan that Tristan dived into the channel which separated the island from mainland Europe, armed only with a silver spork.

There was nothing left of the Jormungand in length and size demonic general when Tristan was through with him. If there was one human who demons and humans alike believed would be sent to hell when he died, it was Tristan after that. But it was an incident which had caused a few of the demons under the command of Mammon to be able to infiltrate The Complex. When that bit of news reached Tristan's ears, he went further into a rage. His usually calm and collected way of going about assassinations and other missions, operations, and jobs, flew out the window as soon as he heard that the demons had almost made their way into his boss' office where his wife and child could be found.

The Zabini Trio were the ones that had caught up to the demons, and had ruthlessly torn them to pieces, with their bare hands, on the other side of the door, they had found out Charity was feeding her baby, while holding onto the trigger mechanism of a number of automatic gatling guns, there were seventy of them around the room pointed at all possible entryways including the ventilation system. Apparently she was that paranoid, all bullets were made out of blessed silver, crates of which had been sent to the organization from the Vatican to help in their war. The Zabini connections in the Holy See were apparently that high up in the heirarchy of their militant organization.

After the near success breach of the office, which served as a command center for the organization, the Trio went viciously interrogated one of the remaining demons they had decided to capture instead of outright kill. Its screams could be heard echoing all over London, after one hour the demon had cracked, and the Trio had gotten all the inforamtion they needed for their target.

Avaritia didn't know what hit him as he was ambushed just as he was leaving the shadow of a building a block away from The Complex. Dino held the demon with a vice-like grip, while Alfonso filled its bloodstream with more tranquelizers than a herd of elephants would be able to deal with and survive. With the demonic lieutenant unable to move, Mario sliced and diced it with a blessed silver knife, and left its remains on the altar of the nearest church.

The Demon General known as Mammon was not destroyed by Tristan, for by the time Tristan arrived at the coordinates of the demon, he was met with the sight of a banker that had been butchered and filled with silver bullets, crawling out of the banker's gut was what looked to be a demon, a dead one.

"Sorry about ruining your fun Tristan," Alucard said as a way of greeting, "But the bastard nearly got to my niece."

"S'okay," Tristan said, reigning in his anger, "Wanna come by The Complex? I'm sure Charity'd want to see you, as would lil Alexander."

"I can't believe you named your kid Alexander," Alucard said as he followed his nephew-in-law.

"At least I didn't ask for him to be named Anderson," Tristan said, "Right?"

"I'd have killed you where you stood had you named your kid that name," Alucard said then mumbled, "Alexander Anderson Cruor...really, absurd."

"Well don't kill the guy if you see him," Tristan said, "He's on loan from the Vatican, he's also my grand-uncle."

"What a tangled web we weave," Alucard said, "I'll try."

"Great," Tristan said, then asked, "Do you know how many more of the bastards'll be attacking?"

"About four or five more," Alucard said, "Your boss really picked a nice guy to have a war with."

"I know," Tristan said, "But when we win, my boss will be the boss of more monsters than you can count or have killed or created."

"Including myself as well," Alucard chuckled, "Perhaps he will free me from the Hellsings.."

"We're actually working on that as we speak," Tristan shared, "Some of our R&D guys are getting close."

"Close? How?"

"The Trio managed to steal a copy of the seals from the Hellsing archives," Tristan admitted, "Those Zabinis can get anything so long as they want it bad enough, or if they're ordered to get it by our master."

"I heard you managed to best Leviathan with a spork, is that true?"

"Yep, though I'll probably feel the pain from the fight once we reach The Complex," Tristan said, as he had suffered a lot of wounds in his battle with the demonic general.

As they reached the street, most of the buildings and land had been purchased by PI, where The Complex was situated, Alucard got his first glance at how the place had been turned into a fortress from a regular street with buildings on both sides. It was more fortified than Fort Knox, and there were armed and uniformed men everywhere, some of which waved at their commander as he passed by and below them.

"Get back to work!" Tristan shouted out, "We don't want to be caught unawares!"

"Yes sir!" they all replied and went back to keeping watch.

"Your organization has more men than the whole of Hellsing," Alucard noticed.

"I know, I've compared your numbers with ours," Tristan said.

"You also seem to have more inforamiton than MI5," Alucard stated.

"Nah, we just update information when needed," Tristan said, "But I can tell you that we've got sleepers in all levels of government."

"Interesting," Alucard said, "May I share this information with Sir Integra?"

"Go ahead," Tristan said, "Its not like you'll be able to track them down."

"Good point," the vampire king said, then asked, "Where is Anderson?"

"Probably being studied by our doctors in the Hospital Wing," Tristan replied as he approached an intercom terminal, "Tristan Cruor here, Hospital Wing do you read me?"

"Bzzt...Hospital Wing here, what can we do for you Commander Cruor?" one of the Hospital Wing staff answered.

"Is Fr Anderson there?" Tristan asked on behalf of his companion.

"He just left, he said he would be at the cafeteria if anyone needed him, sir."

"Alright, thanks, prep a bed for me," Tristan said, "I'll need to be treated."

"A team will be waiting for you to finally show up, sir, they've been waiting ever since word reached us about what happened in the channel, sir."

"I'm on my way, Cruor out," Tristan said, and turned to face his vampire companion, "Cafeteria, just follow the arrows."

"Thanks," Alucard said and he walked away from Tristan, while Tristan walked in the other direction.

While Tristan was being treated and sedated at the Hospital Wing or HW for short, Alucard found himself face to face with his most hated enemy, Alexander Anderson.

"Don't go starting a fight in here uncle, little Alex might not like it," Charity said in warning.

"Of course M'dear," Alucard said, "By the way, what is the child's fullname?"

"Alexander Vladimir Cruor," Charity said in reply, "Why do you ask?"

"Tristan was just telling me about the child's chosen name," Alucard explained, "Vladimir?"

"Well you are Vlad are you not?" Charity said.

"I am..in a roundabout way," Alucard said, "Thank you."

"There now, see Alexander, Alucard doesn't mind," Charity said.

"Fine," Anderson said, "I agree that it a powerful name."

"Named after the most powerful of arch-nemesis," Alucard said, "Quite powerful indeed."

"I bet he'll one day be kicking your collective asses," Charity said smiling.

"I don't doubt that," Anderson said.

"Why is that?" Alucard asked.

"The Child is part demon, due to all the hellish energies and magics floating about The Complex as of late," Anderson explained, "It cannot be helped, and it isn't like the Vatican would dare threaten the Potter Organization."

"Why is that?" Alucard asked, confused.

"His Holiness is an honorary member," Anderson explained, "As am I, though how that came about I'll never know."

"Tristan made it so, his whole family is on the roster of reserve members," Charity informed the two men, "Uncle, there's blood to be had in the kitchen, just ask the staff for some."

"It isn't pig's blood is it," the vampire said.

"Just ask the staff, there are several varieties," Charity said.

"How do you know that?" Alucard wondered aloud.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Anderson asked.

"I'm head of legal operations," Charity explained, "It is my job to know such things."

"Oh," the two men said at the same time, their voices in sync with one another.

"Jinx," Alucard said childishly as he leapt away from Anderson's reach to get some blood.

"Are you seriously going to keep quiet until he says your name?" Charity asked her grand-uncle-in-law.

"..." Anderson nodded his head, his male pride was on the line for some reason.

"Alexander Anderson, stop acting so childish," Alucard said as he got back, a tray in one hand and a packet of blood in the other. The tray sported a number of goodies.

"Don't tell me you actually paid for all that," Charity said.

"I won't, but in case you're wondering, I have an allowance as well as a huge bank account, several in fact," Alucard said, "I keep some cash on hand just in case such an emergency arises."

"Why'd you get human food?" Anderson asked the vampire.

"You looked like you needed something to munch on while not being able to try and kill me," Alucard said.

"Thank you," Anderson said gratefully, "This doesn't make us friends."

"Of course it doesn't, but even if it did, I wouldn't hold back in our next confrontation," Alucard promised.

"You better not hold back, lest I remove the 'un' in 'undead'."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Imperio**

*

*

_**chapter fifteen**_

_*_

_*_

The public had finally found out that the Dementors that should have been guarding Azkaban had not been located by the Ministry of Magic. There was speculation that they had finally been destroyed, but most of the populace beleived that they were somewhere out in the world, and demanded that protections be found to defend themselves with as the Patronus charm was too difficult even for the most talented of modern age wizards. The Patronus being a somwhat spectral manifestation of purely good and happy emotions and memories.

It was a frightened nation that woke up the day after the announcement was made, but what made the wizards and witches of Britain to cower in fear was not what they had learned just the other day, but what they had learned that morning.

The Daily Prophet along with the other media publications brought the British magical community news that the dementors had been found, not among wizards, but among muggles. They were fighting alongside Muggles against a foe which all of the magical world would not be able to defend against as they were too far behind the times. Demons were attacking the citizens of London, and were being held back from the rest of the world, not by the authorities, but by what looked to be the underworld, the underbelly of society. Criminals, thieves, mass murders, rapists, all those that would one day end up in the fiery depths of hell were battling their future comrades-in-arms.

The magical publications had been provided moving magical photographs of one of the most recent battles, as well as as much inforamtion as their informant was willing to give out. Their informant being the Zambini Trio themselves working on orders from Harry himself.

Aurors, hit-wizards, and obliviators, were dispatched to The Complex, and it was found out that the muggles were immune to the memory modification spells, their minds protected by magics unknown to the ministry employees. The Wizarding Wireless Network followed the progress of the ministry employees and shocked magical Britain with the news that they had found. The Muggles had found a way to neutralize magic, their world had been found out, and there was no way to force the muggles to keep the secret of their existence. Though the muggles said that even if they had been aware of the magical world for a few years, they had not notified anyone else of the fact.

The on-scene correspondent of the WWN decided to approach one of the uniformed men wearing a mask to hide his identity as was protocol while on duty, as soon as the reporter approached the person, he felt the cold chill that was initially felt when a dementor was close by. The closer the reporter got, the stronger the feeling, when he was standing right in front of the unformed man, he swore that he was standing face to face with a dementor in man's clothing.

"Can I help you?" came the distorted voice of the man behind the mask, the mask had a tendency to do that to the voice of the speaker.

"I was wondering...but where are the dementors?" the reporter asked.

The uniformed man adjusted his mask and answered the man by shifting into his dementor form..

"Standing right in front of you," the dementor replied, before shifting back into human form and readjusting the mask, "Any more questions?"

"Ulp...Uhm...y-yes..if you don't mind," the reporter said.

"Go ahead," the dementor said.

"A-ah, t-thanks," the reporter said, "I've never had the pleasure of speaking to a dementor before. Where are my manners, I'm Jake Crewsswell of the WWN."

"Don't worry, I've heard of you," the dementor said, "After joining PI, I was given the name Thorim Ulster."

"Nice to meet you Mr Ulster," Jake said, and offered his hand to shake.

"Same to you Mr Cresswell, you may call me..Thorim," Thorim said shaking the man's offered hand, the cold feeling which surrounded the dementor dissipating.

"Then you can call me Jake," Jake said, "Let me just tell you somethings before we begin. The mic I have with me will be magically transmitting our conversation to the WWN receiver, which in turn will be relaying our coversation to our listener. Is that alright with you?"

"Its fine," Thorim said, "But I must warn you that there will be some things that I am unauthorized to answer."

"That's alright, feel free to tell me what they are though," Jake said.

"I will make sure to," Thorim said.

"Alright then, mic activation started, interview to begin in 3, 2, 1," Jake said as he prepared himself for his interview with a dementor, "Jake Cresswell here, I'm standing right outside what is known as The Complex, headquarters of the Muggle group of companies known as PI, with me today is none other than Thorim Ulster, who surprisingly is a dementor, one that has taken on human form. Thorim, What can you tell me about your ability to take on human form, have your kind always had this ability?"

"Sad to say, no it is not an ability our kind have always had," Thorim answered, "It was a gifted ability which one of our superiors gave us when we were recruited. Its part of the reason we left Azkaban, as we've always wanted to be reconnected to our human side."

"Then you are saying that you were human once?"

"In a way," Thorim said, "I have been told that the magical community knows very little about dementors in general. I must apologize but for security reasons or until the current war is over, I cannot elaborate on what we, dementors, are."

"That's fine, you are entitled to your secrets and privacy," Jake said, then asked, "How was it that your kind came to be our prison guards in the first place?"

"Our kind was offered free food in a sense, it was a non-binding contract," Thorim said, "A contract which stated that should we find a better deal we were free to leave, without having to leave a letter of resignation."

"So you do keep up with the times," Jake said.

"Human prison guards will leave their newspapers laying around the prison most of the time," Thorim said, "Who do you think keeps the place relatively clean?"

"I actually thought that there were house elves for that, like at Hogwarts or the other institutes of magical education," Jake admitted.

"House elves? Ha! The only house elves that dare even going near us, even in this form are the ones that are bonded to the Boss of PI," Thorim said, "Regular house elves just can't seem to work around our magics. We ruin their rhythm."

"A question that has been bugging the magical community for years now is, the question about your mortality," Jake said, "Are you immortal? Can you die?"

"Back when we were simply prison guards we were immortal, living each passing day believing that we would never find an end to our own suffering," Thorim said, "But ever since gaining our new abilities and forms, we have ceased being as immortal, we now have the ability to actually and truly die."

"Are you saying that you once were immune to the Killing curse?"

"That green beam of magic?"

"That's the one."

"I seem to recall a wizard by the name of Tom Riddle firing one at myself, and I believe I am talking to you here and now," Thorim said, "Does that answer your question?"

"It does indeed, amazing immunity to the killing curse," Jake said.

"Technically you cannot kill something which isn't exactly alive in the first place," a new voice entered the conversation.

"And who might you be, sir?" Jake asked the new comer.

"Rafael Constaglio," the new member of the conversation introduced himself, "Research and Development staff member of PI."

"What did you mean by your previous statement Mr Constaglio?"

"Based on our findings, we have come to the conclusion that the dementors of the past were merely personalities, sentient beings without true souls," Rafael stated, "One cannot truly live without a soul, and the Killing Curse only works when there is a soul present in its target."

"Then how would you explain the phenomenon that is the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Accidental Horcrux creation, the Killing curse can in some instances be used to create such a thing," Rafael said, R&D had been studying that branch of black magic ever since Harry had gotten bored that one time.

"Horcrux?" Jake asked.

"Excuse me, Jake, but I'll have to cut our interview short, I need to shift positions," Thorim said before leaving.

"Do I answer the question?" Rafael asked.

"Sure, might as well, wouldn't want our listeners to be left hanging when I don't know if I'll ever speak with you again," Jake said.

"A Horcrux is a soul jar, it is the final product of a process or ritual where one halves his or her soul and stores it into an object," Rafael explained, "But a soul halved by such means does not regenerate, it remains halved. It is viewed by some as a means to achieve immortality."

"Then you are saying that Mr Potter is a Horcrux for one of the vilest dark lords in centuries?"

"Was one, past tense, the soul piece was in a way removed," Rafael said, "Can't explain the process though, I might lose my job if I do. Hehe."

"Understandable," Jake said, "Is there anything else you can share about the dementors?"

"Sure," Rafael said, "What do you want to know?"

"Are you authorized to share such information?"

"Yep, that's actually why I'm over here and not in the lab," he said, "Mrs Cruor sent me over."

"Who is Mrs Cruor?"

"One of my surperiors," he said.

"Alright then," Jake said continueing the interview, "Comparatively, past and present, what is the diet of a dementor?"

"Contrary to popular belief it is not emotions or souls," Rafael said, "It is the energies memoies of people produce."

"What of their consumption of souls?"

"Can't talk about that," Rafael said, "Private matter amongst dementors and with the boss."

"Alright...but what about now, what can or do they eat?"

"Anything edible to a human being is edible to the lot of 'em, though I'd hazard to guess that conflicting emotions or the energy produced from conflicting emotions is their favorite source of nutrition, can't explain how though as I'm not in the know about that, yet," Rafael said.

"Can you comment on this war your currently having?"

"Congratulations, you're the first to actually ask about the war," Rafael declared, then said, "It isn't a battle between good and evil, rather it is a game of thrones, a war of kings."

"A game of thrones? A war of kings? Could you elaborate on that statement?"

"A game for rulership or the right to rule," Rafael said, "Rather complicated stuff, it is a battle between beliefs and a war of ideas."

"Beliefs and ideas? I can understand that..I think...but why is it being waged here in London, and why are you the combatants?"

"Well...its a bit like hell on Earth for us at the moment," Rafael said, "The demons really are from hell, the hell we PI members call false hell. We reject it and its ruler. Whatcha think of that philosophy? Hehe."

"Then you are really clashing with a higher power then?"

"Eh? Higher power? Sore loser more like," Rafael said, but before he could say more a siren's wail could be heard across the street.

"What in the world is that?" Jake asked over the noise, hoping his listeners could still hear him.

"I really wish you guys had video," Rafael said, "Come with me now, if you value your life, soul, and existence."

"What's going on?" Jake asked following Rafael into The Complex.

"Civs taking refuge, R&D staff member and WWN reporter," Rafael said upon entering the building, "Rafael Constaglio, ID number 4182009."

"Proceed," a computerized voice was heard coming from nowhere.

"Will you tell me now what's going on?" Jake asked.

"Another battle is starting, we're headed for the cafeteria, non-combatants can watch the fighting from in there," Rafael said as he lead his companion to the cafeteria.

Upon arriving there, Jake bore witness to the chaos that was unfolding before him, or rather the ordered chaos that was unfolding before him. He could swear that he saw a few of the ex-convicts amongst the bunch that were rushing out of the place. He also saw a woman with a baby leave the cafeteria.

"That lady was Mrs Cruor, her husband's one of the commanders at the front lines," Rafael said pointing him out on one of the many screens that littered one of the walls of the cafeteria, they usually sported differnt television channels.

"How come our aurors, hit-wizards, and obliviators, are not being permitted to enter the building?" Jake asked.

"They're combatants, they can fight, that's why they're not being allowed to hide in here like us non-combatants," Rafael explained, "You might want to play commentator to your audience, its about to start."

*

From within the cafeteria Jake described the battle that was taking place outside the safety of the walls of The Complex...

The ministry employees, after being told that since they were supposed to be members of law enforcement they did not qualify as civilians and therefore could not enter the building, were ordered around by the field commanders who were Tristan Cruor, The Zabini Trio, and none other than Sirius Black.

"I am PI Commander Black, and you will refer to me as Commander or Sir," Sirius informed the aurors, all of whom were placed under his command along side a number of masked wizards, "You will follow my orders if you want to live."

"Why should we follow you? To live? How in the nine hells do you expect us to survive a battle with demons of all things?" one auror asked.

"I don't expect all of you magicals to survive your first battle with these hellions of false hell," Sirus said, "But if you want to be able to boast that you were able to battle and gain a victory against an army of false hell, then you are to follow my orders."

"Commander," a new arrival, a messenger, arrived and saluted Sirius.

"What is it?"

"Acedia is leading her general's troops into battle, while the general battles at the other location," the messenger reported, "Veelas would turn Killing Curse green with envy at the sight of her, so keep your eyes and wits sharp, lest you fall prey to her."

"Understood, carry on," Sirus said to the messenger before returning his attention to his own troops, "The officer in charge of the opposition is demon by the name of Acedia, she is reputed as being very beautiful, beating Veelas with their charm by a mile, while not as strong as a succubus of Luxiria's caliber, she is powerful enough in her own right, so keep your wits about you."

"Sir," one young auror said, "What do we do if we encounter her?"

"Hope that she doesn't spot you first," Sirius said, "Whoever catches her eye, she will attack disregarding anyone and everyone else before she kills her victim. If we can't kill her before she locks on to you, you're as good as dead."

"Commander Black," a young man in white approached Sirius, "Fr Christianson reporting for duty, Fr Anderson sent me."

"Welcome to the team, I take it you've had some training with a wand before joining Iscariot," Sirius said.

"Beuxbatons to be exact," Fr Christianson said, "I pray that we do not encounter Acedia as I am not equipped to deal with a demon of her caliber."

"I hope so too as I doubt even my magics would be able to keep her at bay," Sirius said, then noticed the time, "Well looks like its about time we move out."

Sirius had his troops for a single columb, with him in the lead, his lieutenants were positioned here and there along the line. They moved as swiftly as possible to their assigned position, which was on top of a building on the other side of the street parallel to The Complex.

"Ministry employees, while magic will not be able to outright kill the lesser demons and monster, you will be able to at least knock them back, so stick to banising charms and reductos," Sirius instructed, "Nothing short of a Killing Curse will be able to push back one of the greater demons, and nothing short of muggle weapons will be able to even scratch Acedia."

"What's the difference between a lesser and a greater demon?" one hit-wizard asked.

"Normally size, the other way to tell is their power or aura," Sirius said, "Feel free to use whatever spell you want on the monsters you recognize."

Then as if remembering an afterthought..

"If you spot Fenrir Greyback do not mind him, as he is on our side," Sirus said, "He and his pack make up one of the platoons of ground troops that physically engage the enemy."

As soon as Sirius finished giving out his orders a sentry informed the rest of the troops that the enemy had arrived, greater demons the whole lot of them, no monsters this time around. The difficulty level had greatly increased.

The sentries retreated back to the rooftop outposts, one of which was Sirius', and just in time too as one of the greater demons had decided that it would be a good idea to tear the sentry's former position to pieces with a swing of one of its razor sharp edged wings.

Twenty foot tall giants lumbered their way in the direction of The Complex, all that stood between them were groups of troops like Sirius, and the ground troops like Fenrir's pack of lycans.

"Change!" Fenrir's voice sounded out, "Charge!"

Howl's filled the air as the lycans began their charge, running full tilt and leaping claws ready to rend flesh and smash bone.

The ministry wizards had never really witnessed lycans go all out, and now that they were they began hoping that the Wizengamot would start implementing more laws to equalize the rights of the lycans. It took twenty lycans to take down one of the demons, there were one hundred and fifty werewolves on the streets, and the number of demons just kept getting larger and larger. Every demon taken down was replaced by three more.

"Fire!" Sirius shouted as he slammed the clip into his M16 rifle, and began unloading bullets into one of the closer demons, aiming solely at its head and neck.

"Commander! Aerial incoming!" the sentry that had taken shelter with Sirius' group announced having spotted the unusual foe, there were rarely any of the sort during battles, but when there were they were never as huge as this new one was.

"Wizards! Take that thing out!" Sirius ordered, "Masks concentrate on the demons!"

"How commander?!" one of the minstry wizards asked desperately.

"Banish things at it, hurl things at it, indirect magic, Killing curses wont hit that thing!" Sirius shouted hurriedly as another greater demon was closing in on their position, "Take that blasted thing out!"

The ministry wizards clumsily went about hurling and banishing what they could find and what they culd conjure or transfigure, at the flying demon which resembled a hippogryph, except its feathers were red, and its skin was black as night.

When they were unable to take it down, they witnessed as it grabbed hold of one of their number and tore her to pieces and dropped everything save for the heart back down to them before flying high up in preparation for another dive. That was all it took for half to begin to panic, and the other half to double and triple their efforts to take the thing down.

"Fuck it!" one hit-wizard shouted, he was a muggleborn and had been exposed to some video games, he adopted the philosophy that belief was a powerful thing, he had also been taught that magic was not about words and wand movements, but more on intent, so he pointed his wand at the flying demon and shouted, "Zap!"

A beam of magic shot out of the wand's tip and struck the clouds, then from the clouds a single bolt of lightning struck the flying demon as it began its descent, stunning it momentarily.

"I thought they were immune to magic?" the hit-wizard asked, "Commander?"

"They are immune to direct magic, what you did was indirect, which is why it in a way worked," Sirus said, "Grandia, nice idea."

"Guys, believe in the possibilities, magic is mysterious and there are many unknowns!" the hit-wizard said, "Belief and intention! Gadzap!"

Three lightning bolts rained down on the flying demon, doing some damage if the smoking feathers were anything to go by.

"What kind of spell was that? I've never heard of it," one pureblooded hit-wizard said.

"Intent and belief! I remembered it from a game I played once," the muggleborn hit-wizard said, then let loose another spell, "Dragonzap!"

Instead of the expected ten lightning bolts, a a dragon made out of lightning actually burst forth from the clouds swallowing up the flying demon and roared, its roar was like monstrous rolling thunder, then it reentered the clouds and wasn't seen since, as the hit-wizard that called it forth passed out due to magic exhaustion.

"Ah screw it!" one halfblooded obliviator shouted and shouted the first thing that came to mind while pointed his wand in the general direction of where the greater demons were coming from, "Crackling!"

A blizzard materialized out of nowhere freezing the air and freezing the demons in place, allowing for the other wizards to cast reductos which shattered the ice along with what they were incasing as well.

By that time Sirius had run out of M16 clips and had been alternating between rocket launchers and bazookas, taking off heads of demons every other missle or rocket or shell. One ammo would soften up the demon, while the next ones would be the ones to take off a head, the demons were mostly too preoccupied with the other things hitting the other parts of their bodies.

"Now DIE!" the whole battlefield heard a feminine voice shout out, and it took all of Fr Christianson's survival instincts to actually dodge out of the way of the zooming Acedia who had finally joined the battle.

"H-Help me!!" the priest shouted as he ran away from the demon, all the while also throwing whatever blessed object or relics he had on his person or in his supply bag at the offending demon, unintentionally actually dealing some heavy damage, which the demon didn't really seem to notice, as she was intent on ripping his to pieces.

"Anderson!" Tristan shouted while he physically assulted a greater demon with a spork.

"Way ahead of ya!" Alexander Anderson was already running in the direction of his fellow man of the cloth, who had somehow jumped off of a building and survived, all the while flinging blessed objects at the demon running after him, the objects disintegrating upon contact.

He ran directly into the path of the demonic lieutenant of Belphegor, and slashed through her neck and heart just as single gun shot rang throughout the battlefield at the same time as he had hit the heart and neck of the demon, and just before the hellish legion had been sent back to false hell.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation," was whispered before the gun shot was heard, and simultaneously as the shot, "Amen," was said by a figure cloaked in red.

"Alucard, you're late," Anderson told the vampire as he hid away his blades within his own coat.

"It couldn't be helped, the Hellsing estate was attacked by demons as well," Alucard told the priest, "I smell new blood in the vicinity."

"Ministry wizards or so I'm told," Anderson informed his rival.

"How did they fare?"

"Lost one I believe, the ones from this world were more creative after."

"Interesting," Alucard said smiling, "They're finally learning to adapt."

"If you say so, vampire," Anderson said, "If you say so."

*

"So...what did you think?" Rafael asked his companion.

"The battle has officially ended folks, but apparently the war has yet to be won, this is Jake Cresswell signing out," Jake said before deactivating his mic, "That was pretty long.."

"Not really, that was probably the quickest battle we've had so far," Rafael told his comapion, "The longest one has actually lasted for close to a week."

"That is long, how many demons crossed into our world at that time?"

"One hundred eleven legions worth of monsters, no demons," Rafael said, "Our magic users were out of commission on the first day, and had the priests not been here, we would have probably had to retreat to The Complex, it was that bad, and they were that many."

"You guys deal with this on a nearly daily basis?"

"Naw, just every now and then."

#

Compared to his army, Belphegor was rather lazy in his attacks while he battled Harry in the Forbidden Forest. He didn't take Harry seriously at all, but he did try to wear Harry out with all his incesant chatter, and promises of nothing. Harry finally ended the demon general's life when he pulled out one trick.

"Potter, there is no need for me to destroy you," Belphegor boredly said, "Surrender, surrender your world."

"Stealing lines from a movie now? Can't you do any better than that?" Harry asked, "If I were to follow in your footsteps I'd be applauding you and tell you that you were a sap. But since I'm not, well, let me at least show you a trick I learned some time ago, no magic involved either."

"What is it?" the demon asked halting his attacks on Harry and looked on.

Harry pushed back his sleeves, reached into his robes, pulled out a gun and put a blessed silver bullet into the demon's head and heart, and watched as the demon died.

"That was it," Harry said while putting away the Walther P-38, "Twelve down, two to three more to go."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Imperio**

*

*

_**chapter sixteen**_

_*_

_*_

The school year was winding to a close, Harry had fared better and worse than his subordinates. He had faced horrors which were only comparable to those faced by his subordinates. While the magical world was not made aware of his part in the whole mess, no one seemed to want to bother to investigate further into the background of PI, no one even paid attention to the fact that it was really called Potter Industries. People were more interested in the fight against those hellish creatures of hell.

In the midst of the hussle and bustle of the ever filled and chaotic Great Hall during suppertime, Harry had been waiting impatiently for the next demon to make its appearance. While keeping his normal expression, most of the students could tell that he was impatient as he actually kept tapping his fork against the table, waiting for something to happen.

The school year was utterly normal and bland compared to the previous other years, if one didn't count the kidnapping of Draco Malfoy, and Harry's rescue of the little lordling, as well as his destruction of a mountain.

There had also been the boggart transformation, afterwhich no other boggart had been found throughout the whole of the castle, some elves had also gone missing. The Forbidden Forest also began to live up to its name as a forbidden forest as the trees themselves had begun to grow more frightful by each passing day. The professors actually had to move through it in groups of three. There was also the fact that many of the light creatures who called the forest home had begun to leave the forest, staying on Hogwarts ground, even the unicorns dared not reenter the forest after a while.

The Black Lake too went through a transformtion, its once bleak waters gained an actual feel of being steeped in black magic, as not only were the waters tinted black, but scooping the water out was like scooping out ink, something of such magnitude could not be blamed on the squid that lived there.

The merfolk living in the waters either left already or had been transformed along with the lake, as did all the plant life as well as the other creatures that lived in the waters. One student swore that she saw a sharkfin in the water at one time, and another was found in the hospital wing repeating a mantra...

_Capricorn is just a zodiac symbol..Capricorn is just a zodiac symbol..Capricorn is just a zodiac symbol..._

The death of Aberforth Dumbledore along with several patrons of the Hog's Head was a blow which the community did not know how to respond to, but Albus Dumbledore seemed to take it in stride, the community were divided on what to think about how the headmaster had really reacted to the news of his brother's demise, as well as finding out that his brother's monies had gone to Harry Potter. The people that believed that the headmaster really didn't or couldn't care about what happened to his more eccentric sibling were more right than wrong, as the headmaster really didn't care.

The Ministry had been under fire for most of the year due to their actions and inaction, there was also the fact that three families of aurors had died in strange circumstances, and everything that the husbands would have gotten from their wives had been passed on to Harry Potter.

The truth about the dementors were taken with caution, as well as a little bit more fear as it seemed like the muggle world was more on to the magical world than the average and common wizard wished to believe. The ability to nullify magic and gain the loyalty of dementors made many fear muggles a whole lot more.

Many things had gone wrong on the side of the Ministry in the span of one year than in all the other years in the history of the British Ministry of Magic. At first had been the breakout, then the loss of the dementors, followed by the discovery of a massive number of cases of miscarriges of justice. The alley attacks, and so much more. There was even the breach of the Statute of Secrecy which had been breached, and everytime one of the muggles was cornered a loved on of the person that had cornered a muggle to get them to forgot had perished in some seemingly random accident.

While the rest of the world and the school concerned themselves with the problems of the ministry and the rising death rate in the magical world, as well as not annoying Harry while he was in such an expressive mood. While his being in an expressive mood, most students, especially those in Ravenclaw, wished that whatever Harry was waiting for would finally happen as the found him to be more than a little creepy as it was. The thoughts running through their heads were along the lines of Harry going to kill them in their sleep. Even Luna was a bit worried, and a little frightened by Harry's behavior.

It was only when students started screaming that the Ravenclaws wished to retract their thoughts, as screaming anything was definitely a bad sign for anything. But one look at Harry, and seeing another emotion made them rethink their thoughts, and repeat a similar mantra...

_Think of my Happy Place..Happy Place...Happy PLACE!!!..._

As all of the non-screaming students' eyes focused on the door of the Great Hall, all their eyes landed on Ronald Weasley as he flung curses left and right with one hand, and looked on as his other arm was attached to a massive mass of bodies in agony. The mass of contortionists were actually souls that had passed on to the great beyond and had been found wanting, and lacked identities. Which was why they had converged into one entity..

Granfaloon.

Harry was expecting a demon by the name of Superbia, but it appeared that it was not meant to be. He swiftly stood up from his seat, faster than even the headmaster, pulled out his wand, and charged Ronald Weasley. He was like a streak of black, disappearing from his spot at the end of the Ravenclaw table, and simply appearing right in front of Ronald Weasley's face. He followed up his sudden appearance with a bat bogey hex to the face, and roundhouse kick sending the boy careening and colliding with one of the walls of the Great Hall, the arm that was being absorbed by Granfaloon was left behind, which meant that Ronald Weasley was without an arm.

Without an anchor to the ground, the demonic entity rose up from its already lofty position and slowly made its way to the middle of the Hall all the while sucking up the lifeforces and energies of the population of Hogwarts, Harry included.

Unable to simply allow such a demon to feed, Harry transfigured two knives into swords and began his spell, a special one which would simply add some magics to his transfigured blades.

"_On the wings of Huginn I soar above the length and bredth of the world, and by the beak of Muninn do I bask in glorious wisdom,_" Harry chanted softly holding both blades at his sides, his arms crossed while the blades formed wings for the first part, then he shifted his arms, body, and the swords to face Granfaloon at the second part, "_An axe-age, a sword-age, a wind-age, a wolf-age, before the wreaking of the world!_"

His magic swirled around him as if the illusion of a feral wolf surrounded him in the same way as the monstrous demon at the train station. While the illusion was only just that, the true effect was that the blades were made sharp enough to cut through anything. It was an invocation of three. Death comes without one knowing as its coming was as silent as a single raven on the winds flying over head. Death is a word that comes with darkness. Death can befall any man, by violent means and not, life was torn and shredded asunder.

Harry then jumped into the air, propelling himself with his magic in the direction of the monster, his arms crossed in such a way that one sword was pointed up and the other down. When he was finally upon the monster, the wolf illusion opened its mouth, its maw was so wide that it looked like the monster fit in it. Harry then swung both swords forming a vertical slash across the monster. Its painfilled voices screaming for vengeance, but at the same time it was too prideful to call for help, to summon a hoard of demons to its aid.

As soon as the blades were once again pointed up and down, he brought the blades to the sides, like wings they were parallel to the ground for only a moment. He followed up the attack, by slashing the blades in such a way that a horizontal slash formed on the monster, causing even more pain filled screams to be heard. The wolf illusion looked as if it was thrashing its head left and right as it held onto the monstrous meatball.

With his blades at his sides once more he dropped to the ground fast, landing in crouch to soften his landing. If one were to think that it was over, one would be sorely mistaken. For just as the monster was cut into four pieces, and more, the bodies which made up the whole began to fall to the ground, the mass of bodies moved slowly at first them when they were three feet away from Harry lunged at him.

"_Vesica exsisto verus is dies_," Harry whispered, his magics swirling around his blades sharpening them further as well as heightening his senses and reflexes for a period of time, as he couldn't stay in the enhanced state for too long lest he need special medical attention, an extent which he did not care to share with the magical world.

As the impure souls of the living dead given physical form in the mortal realm piled on top of Harry, he swung his blades in a dance of death, cutting up and shredding his foes with accuracy and precision unseen in centuries in the real world. He moved as swift as the wind, and as silent as a shadow. He had not bothered counting the number of bodies he was eradicating from existence, there was simply too many of them to bother to count. It was a seemingly endless stream of bodies, all of them moving at a fraction of a second slower than he was.

When it was done, he stood in the middle of the hall a pond's worth of blood pooled at his feet and he was drenched in the blood of the living dead. The blood of thousands was literally covering him from head to toe, and some of it was his own.

The entire Great Hall stared blankly at what he had done, none dared to move, but all knew that without a doubt, Harry Potter was not someone to mess with. As he had moved too fast for many of the students that didn't actually play Quidditch to track or follow with their eyes. It was all nearly a blur, except for the part where he had whispered the two invocations. His complete decimation of the parts of the whole that was once Granfaloon had taken only a few minutes, five minutes for a little over five thousand bodies. It was only when he dropped to the ground, and his swords reverting to mere knives, did the residents of the castle within the Great Hall act.

The first to reach him were his fellow Ravenclaws, but at that moment they acted more like Gryffindors as they slipped into the pond's worth of blood at the center of the hall, despite appearances, the blood once stepped on proved to actually have some depth. The students actually sunk a little bit covering their shoes and part of their robes in blood. Apparently Harry's blades had moved fast enough to gouge out parts of the floor around him, leaving only where he had stood to be undamanged. His head had fallen onto the damaged part of the floor causing his mouth and nose to sink beneath the blood. Which was partially why the Ravens were so quick to move with their ability to pay great attention to even the littlest of details.

The seventh years brought Harry out of the bloody pond at the center of their main dining area, while the rest of the house served as Harry's security detail and kept the members of the other houses at bay. It was a testament to the ravens ability to show true house unity.

The seventh years laid Harry on their table and waited for Madame Pomphrey to arrive to asses their housemate's condition. She came running all the way from the Hospital Wing, and immediately upon seeing all the blood began waving her wand around his body, cleaning off all the blood to reveal the extent of his injuries. He had scratches, cuts, and bruises, on nearly every surface of his body. Deeper scans showed that he had suffered a lot of damage to his own muscles, and some of his internal organs appeared to have been damaged, it was his worse state yet. He was also nearly magically exhausted. Yes, Hogwarts truly was one of the safest places in the magical world.

Even though Harry was an adult in both magical and muggle worlds, the Hogwarts Matron decided that someone had to be informed of his condition, therefore she had one of the students send word to Sirius Black who was supposed to be the young man's godfather.

Upon receiving information about Harry's end of year condition, Sirius immediately tore his way through the army of the false hell, to him anyway, as quickly and ruthlessly as possible. He informed Tristan and the Trio of the latest development, which prompted all five of them to have all their forces concentrate on locating whom they thought was the lieutenant of the army. But in truth was actually the general, their boss' foe apparently had gotten fed up with the incompetence of his other generals and their lieutenants and had them replaced, the replacement for Lucifer proved to be not as much as a challege as opposed to its lieutenant. Their boss' opponent had forgotten that while the green lizard-like man with yellow eyes, carried a lanter, a butcher's knife, and wore a cassock, could kill with but a touch of its blade, it was still just one against many, and simply did not have the real speed necessary to dodge out of the way of all the ammunition that rained down on its poor unfortunate body.

"Tristan here," Tristan spoke into his communicator, it ran on magic which was how he was able to get in touch with their operatives in Hogsmeade, "Get to the castle and secure our Lord."

"At once Commander Cruor," the man on the other end said before ending the call.

"Our men in Hogsmeade are heading for the castle as we speak," Tristan informed his associates and friends, "We best get there before that headmaster gets it into his head that now is the perfect time to strike."

They popped in on Charity and traveled to Hogwarts via portkey to the nearby village, them and fifty of their magical shock troops. Men in black robes with emerald green trim were seen escorting or following the unmasked members of the upper echelon of PI, they also wore masks to hide their identities just in case they were forced to participate in any illicit activities. Sirius Black at the lead, his wand out and ready for anything, Tristan right behind him syringers containing slow acting poisons in his hands like claws their needles popping out between his fingers. The Zambini Trio hand their hands hidden, both hands holding onto a Welther P-38 pistol just waiting for the need to draw them. Charity having to hold her child in her arms, simply followed the boys. They walked up to the castle as a slightly rushed seate pace, in the forest on both sides of the path they knew that their comrades-in-arms were also moving to the edge of the forest which bordered the school grounds. If the headmaster tried anyting, even just subtle manipulation, he would find himself deader than dead faster than he could say Hogwarts.

They were allowed entrance into the castle, by the castle, and were guided to the hospital wing by Sirius as he was an alumnus of the school and knew hs way around the castle.

Upon arriving at the hospital wing they walked right in, a pair of wizards conjured a stretcher, and another pair levitated their boss as soon as Charity gave them the go ahead, they did not care to hear the protests of the school matron some of the men actually pointing their wands at the woman. They filled the hall and barred access to the wing, the headmaster was unable to pass and check in on his investment.

They filed out of the hospital wing in an orderly manner, wands and weapons out just in case the infuriated headmaster really tried something. Harry's servants in the forest felt the tension within the castle and were prepared to lauch a full scale attack on the castle. Something which they need not do as a few minutes later the PI party were seen leaving the castle, their boss, lord, master, laying on a stretcher was being brought away from the school and they were headed back to homebase.

The headmaster could do nothing as he was outnumbered more than fifty to one, and there was also the fact that he could not attack a woman with a babe in her arms in front of so many witnesses, people would think that he was the second coming of Voldemort, just going by another name if he did that.

Some of the students managed to catch glimpses of the Potter security detail, the real one. The Ravenclaws sure were glad that Harry was one of them and that they had helped him, as they didn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever spells his security people would send their way.

Charity did not believe that Harry should be brought to The Complex by portkey, so she made sure that Asmodeus and Luxuria were waiting for them by the Shreiking Shack, a proprty which PI had purchased. The two lust demons took hold of Harry's stretcher and began flying back to London, they were escorted by half of the wizards on brooms. The rest of the upper echelon of PI and the remaining security detail portkeyed back to The Complex to await the arrival of their lord, master, and boss.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This is a fan written work based on the works of J.K. Rowling. It might possibly also have some elements of a number of other works, like the anime Hellsing. There is no money being made from this, it is merely a work meant for the entertainment of myself and the masses. This is merely for fun, and no profit. I repeat: I am not making any money out of writing this.

Warning: OCs OOCs Sues, and some crack. You have been warned.

Note 1: AU.

Note 2: Harry's normal expression is that of deadpan, in case you've forgotten.

*

*

**Imperio**

*

*

_**chapter seventeen**_

_*_

_*_

"How long was I out of it?" Harry asked after his eyes had adjusted to the light of the room he was in, it wasn't his room as he was in The Complex' Hospital Wing.

"Three and a half days," Charity answered him from his bedside, "School ended early due to the events prior to our picking you up from school."

"Ah," Harry said, "How bad was it?"

"Well you are alive aren't you?" she said.

"Guess it wasn't so bad," Harry said, and continued to lay back down, "Did anything happen while I was out of it?"

"An old man arrived," Charity said, "He's been waiting for you to wake up since yesterday, and its not Dumbledore. Insisted that he stay and for some reason we could not refuse him."

"Send him in then," Harry said.

While Charity walked away, Harry plunged an aching arm into his gut and pulled out his Welther P-38 pistol and curled his hand and fingers around it, and let his hand drop to the side of the bed to hide the gun from view of the door. He recognized the man that entered though he had never seen the man in his life, he just seemed oddly familiar.

"_Time to die Great Pretender,_" the old man said as he pulled out the spear of destiny from within his suit, and moved to end Harry's existence as he believed that Harry was defenseless, his joy at finally winning clouding his thoughts and judgement.

"I think not," Harry said as he brought up the gun and leveled the barrel with the old man's head, "I _**AM**_ the Ruler of the Nine Hells, and all Hell, the True Hell."

A gun shot was heard echoing all around The Complex, and all that heard it rushed to where the noise had come from, Charity was the first to find out what had happened.

She found Harry on the bed, covered in blood, as the old man shriveled up right before their very eyes, and visibly vanished as if he had never existed, the spear of destiny lay on the blanket that covered half of Harry's body, and as he touched the blade, he felt a greater power rush into him. He also heard a voice..

_The Game of Thrones had ended, Rule well victor, lest another take your place..._

"I win," Harry said, then fainted, he was not really all that ready for everything yet.

#

It took Harry four more days to fully recover from his year long ordeal, he had to deal with the consequences of winning in the game of thrones in which he participated in. To the winner goes the spoils, and he had actually bested one of the primevils, and had received the blessings of the other higher ups that dealt with such things. By no means was there actually anything comedic about his situation. Not only was he immortal in the truer sense, as when he died, passed on from his mortal life, he would still be who he was. In life and in death he was the Demon Lord of the Underworld. The Underworld being his domain in the living realm, while Hell was his domain in the afterlife or in the next great adventure.

It came as quite a shock when such information finally sank in, he was essentially in charge of everything not considered by everyone as not good, as good and evil depended on people, and such. But of course there were many things that helped the classification, not that that stuff was really important at this point in time. Harry had fainted and stayed unconscious for two more days after everything finally and truly sunk in.

Throughout the course of the year many land owners had for a number of reasons sold their lands to PI, which resulted in an entire city district to be owned by one young man. If New York had a Hell's Kitchen, well London now had one too, Hell's Gate was the name which was approved due to the real and actual appearance of real live honest to goodness demonic entities. While everything wasn't released to the public as that would cause mass hysteria, there were some things that were released in press releases like a slightly fabricated version for the name change of that one district.

The Ministry of Magic chose to view the district as entirely separate from their control, a separate entuty entirely, which meant that their laws could not go that far anymore, and any residents of the area were beyond Ministry jurisdiction. When such a change was announced Harry let his address be known, or at least the general area of his home.

"How in the world did my plans for world conquest deviate from the path that I had wished to tread on..." Harry wondered one day during the summer while he completed his paperwork, while there was a lot, he seemed to be able to do more of it than before, just as he was for some reason able to be in more than one place at any given time, or do more than one thing at any given time, consciously and subconsciously.

"_Its called multi-tasking, that's the term we higher powers use.._" an unknown voice whispered into his ear one evening, "_Now..don't screw up lest someone decide that you aren't fit for the job.._"

"Tch..whatever," Harry said dismissing the voice as he was well aware of the possibility, which was why he took his new responsibilities seriously, like appointing new generals of his armes, his commanders would remain as they were, but would simply have their titles altered slightly when they had to go on a campaign or a mission that required the use of his hellish armies, and as it stood he had nine hells worth of the things. Luckily for the rest of the world there were a few rules which still needed to be followed, rules which Harry couldn't simply disregard like the rules of the mortal world which he violated whever he fed his hunger for life.

"So boss," Charity said walking into his office with her kid held in place with one arm, the other holding onto some reports, "What's the summer agenda?"

"I hear that there'll be some inter-school tournament taking place at Hogwarts this year," he said, "Maybe I'll enter that, participants have been said to die in that thing."

"Sounds like fun," Charity said, "What's it called?"

"The TriWizard Tournament," Harry said, while not looking up from his paperwork, "I'll see if I can get six paticipants instead of the original three to have fun."

"I don't doubt that you'll be able to accomplish such a task," she said, "Are we bringing the fight to the Irishmen this summer?"

"We'll see," Harry said, "We'll see. Now if there isn't anything else, I still haven't mastered this multi-tasking thing..so.."

"Of course, my lord," Charity said, "I'll take my leave now."

Once he was alone in his office again, he let out a sigh, and wondered if he would have a more normal summer for once, if possible even go on a short vacation to some beach or something like that...he wondered what would happen if he entered a church or the vatican for that matter..

_*#~Year Three End~#*_

_not so much boredom here..._

_a bit more out there than the other two.._

_hope it was still enjoyable.._

_couldn't really think of what to do during third year, since to me, it is more or less the most boring of all the years..._


End file.
